Frozen - Fire vs Ice
by olafthewhitesnowman
Summary: Everything is not what it seems when a young man is accepted into the castle of Queen Elsa, and reveals a powerful secret that changes their lives forever. Takes place after the movie. An Elsa/OC story
1. Chapter 1

**Frozen - Fire vs. Ice**

_Author's Note - I am not the owner of anything related to "Frozen"; only this story and any original characters._

_CHAPTER 1 - Magic of the Night_

In a dark room, a middle-aged man was waiting patiently for a couple of his soldiers to return with some news.

Judging what they'd say, it would mean success to his plan, or else he'd need to result to more extreme measures.

As the clock reached midnight, the door opened, and two tough-looking men entered the room, with one of them staying in the corner.

As for the other one, he approached his boss, and said, "Your worries are over, sir. He has been dealt with."

"Excellent news, Anderson," chuckled his boss. "But, uh, what is wrong with Jason?"

Turning to look at his comrade, Anderson frowned a little bit in sadness. "Well, it wasn't easy. He put up one hell of a fight. A few of the guys suffered some of his... well, you know, and Jason got the worst of it."

The elderly gentleman sighed, but not in frustration, and said, "Well, send him to the infirmary. But I must know, is he truly dead?"

"As a doornail," replied Anderson. "There was no pulse, and to make sure he stayed deceased, we tied him to a ball and chain, then tossed him in the deepest part of the ocean."

The elderly man laughed in delight, and replied, "Good, good, that is excellent... now, um, send Jason to the infirmary, and I'll ask of you two again when he's a 100% again."

As they left the room, the mysterious man chuckled to himself as he glanced out the window, seeing the castle of Arendelle in the far-off distance.

"Soon, all of this land will be mine," exclaimed the man. "And no one will be in my way... heh, heh, not even their precious snow queen."

(Meanwhile, in another part of the forest...)

As lighting flashed through the night sky, something was moving through the darkness.

With a chain strapped to his leg, the stranger was simply walking in the direction of the kingdom.

He had no idea how he'd ended up in this location right now, or remember certain things, or even anything previously for a certain amount of days, but the man felt like he needed to go to Arendelle.

As an hour passed, with midnight's twelve chimes ringing loudly, the man continued walking. But lighting flashed, and rain began to fall, so he headed into a nearby alley, which was not being affected by the water, so he decided to rest there for the night.

As he slept several minutes later, someone else was waking up.

Inside the castle, one of its occupants had been woken up by the lightning, and sleep had been taken away.

So, he ran as fast as possible to a certain bedroom door, and knocked as hard as he could.

When the door opened, revealing a pretty young woman whose auburn-colored hair was similar to that of a tumbleweed, she rubbed her eyes in tiredness. "What's going on?"

As lighting flashed again, the non-person ran straight inside, but then, there was the sound of freezing ice, and once Anna closed the door, turning on the lights, she was surprised to see who it had been.

"Olaf? Elsa, you almost froze our little snowman!"

The queen of Arendelle, sleeping in her own bed across from Anna's, had gotten up to freeze this "intruder", but stopped when she realized it was Olaf.

Looking down at himself, the snowman said, "Well, at least I don't have to worry about melting."

Elsa chuckled, and used her magic to make the ice vanish. "Olaf, why did you run in here like that?"

"Well, I got woken up by the lightning, and it was really loud, so I..." He paused to glance at his best friend's bedhead. "What happened to you, Anna?"

The princess looked up at her hair, and replied, "That's just how my hair gets while I'm sleeping."

Olaf looked at Elsa, whose hair was not as messy as hers, and smiled. "Well, I'm surprised you don't get like that, Elsa."

"That makes two of us," muttered Anna, who was still tired.

Elsa rolled her eyes at her sister's comment, and looked at Olaf. "Very well, then... you may sleep in here for the night."

After turning off the lights, Elsa conjured up a snow-made bed for Olaf, and as she tucked him in, the queen went back in her own bed.

With the rain settling down, Olaf yawned, and said, "Night, Elsa, night, Anna!"

"Good night, Olaf," said Anna, sweetly, before going straight to sleep.

Elsa yawned, and replied, "Sweet dreams, little guy."

As for the young stranger, in the alley, he slept feeling like even though he could not remember a lot of things, it was important that he needed to protect a special person... but he had no idea on who it was.

**Author's Note - If its short, I apologize, but I do hope that it is good enough for a first chapter.**

**Please review and share with other people, and if you enjoyed it, let me know so that I can continue :)**


	2. The Marketplace

**Frozen - Fire vs. Ice**

_Author's Note - I am not the owner of "Frozen"; that belongs to Walt Disney Pictures._

**Chapter 2 - The Marketplace**

Later on, around the morning, Queen Elsa and Anna were eating breakfast in the Great Hall, while Olaf (who wasn't really built to eat much) was playing outside in the Gardens.

Wiping her mouth with a napkin, Elsa asked, "Anna, where is Kristoff? Didn't you wake him up?"

"Only about a hundred times," said the ice harvester, walking in the room with casual clothing. "I thought she was one of those girls who slept in."

"What can I say?" Anna shrugged her shoulders. "I'm always wide awake when the sun is up all bright and warm."

As he began to eat his food, Kristoff chuckled, "Well that explains a lot."

Before Anna could reply to that, Elsa suddenly said, "Excuse me, Anna, but could you see if Kai is around? I need to know if anything is on my schedule for today."

"Sure, Elsa!" Anna finished up the rest of her food, and gave Kristoff a kiss on the cheek before leaving, with the ice harvester looking confused.

"Wait, but... I thought he was taking his vacation day today."

Looking at Kristoff, Elsa simply smiled, and she said, "Yes, but the time it takes for her to figure that out is enough for me to confront you about this."

She tossed a small box-shaped object at Kristoff, who caught it in his hands, and he felt his face turn red as she said, "I found it in the kitchen. One of the servants had forgotten to place it in Anna's wine glass."

Trying to keep the situation under control, Kristoff said, "Uh, well, your majesty... I mean, Elsa, it's been several months since what people call the 'Great Thaw', and I've spent a lot of time with Anna to learn what I can about her, and vice versa. So, I know her from top to bottom."

Elsa just gave a poker face, and Kristoff immediately back-pedaled on what he said. "I meant that we know almost everything about each other, and I would do anything for her."

The young queen let out a small laugh, and replied, "Take it easy, Kristoff. I'm not going to chew you out or anything. It's just a test."

"Oh... did I pass?"

Elsa smiled sweetly, and said, "For now, I am pleased. But a word of advice - think of a way to propose to Anna so that she won't forget."

Feeling somewhat awkward, Kristoff just nodded his head. Even though he'd gotten to know and understand more about Elsa, he definitely did not want to end up on her bad side, and end up being a popsicle for Sven.

In the town square of Arendelle, the young man who'd come from the river had awoken, but for some reason, his memories were all scattered like a bunch of jigsaw puzzle pieces, so he could not recall certain things. He also had no idea on how short or long it would be.

Anyway, the young man walked around, noticing that Arendelle was having some type of sale day because there were stands of many sorts (food, jewelry, clothing, etc.), and crowds were forming here and there.

"_I wonder if I need anything_," thought the young man. Looking at his reflection in the mirror, he glanced at his clothes, which made him look like a rebel, or adventurer of some sort.

He was also wearing a special type of dark and shiny gloves, but he didn't remember why they were on him.

His face was good-looking, but it would have been better had it not been for his scrappy-looking hair and grizzly-like beard.

"Eh, I'm all right," said the young man, shrugging his shoulders, and he continued on.

On an interesting note, almost halfway across the other side, Elsa and Anna were viewing the festivities, as well.

Since the "Great Thaw", the two sisters had decided to spend whatever time was available to repair their relationship back to the way it once was before she'd struck her with her powers.

As Elsa tossed an apple in her hand, Anna was busy seeing all of the people talk and laugh and do fun activities, whether it was skating on the local ice rink or swimming at the nearby river, and it brought a smile to the princess's face. No more closed gates for Arendelle.

"Anna?"

"Huh?" The young princess looked at Elsa, too focused on what was going on around them. "What is it?"

Elsa chuckled, and said, "Oh, Anna, sometimes you act like your head is in the clouds. But that's just the way you are."

"Well, it's not all cause of me," replied Anna. "You've helped, too, and so has Kristoff, and even Olaf."

"Olaf?" Elsa looked at her sister when she said his name. "Why would you say him?"

"Well, I mean, he's like the way we were when we were kids," explained Anna. "And... I dunno... he's like a little brother, to me. I've taught him, like, so much stuff that he practically loves knowledge and... oh!"

All of a sudden, they noticed a scruffle happening about a mile away, so Anna started to head in that direction, but Elsa held onto her.

"Slow down, Anna," said the queen. "If it gets out of hand, then we'll solve it, but don't make things worse before they can get better."

As for the young adventurer, he had just purchased a canteen of water, and was about to drink some when the seller asked, "Oh, may I have your name, sir? I'd like to place it on your reciept and my record book."

"Oh, sure, no problem," said the young man. "Just write-"

"**OOF!"**

Before he could finish, he heard the sound of a little boy being hurt in some way. "Hold that thought."

A few feet away, a group of boys that liked to mess around and commit unacceptable acts, for simple pleasure, were picking on a little boy who'd just purchased a beautiful necklace for his mother.

"Give it here, squirt," said the leader, who was around 15.

The 10-year-old boy shook his head, and said, "Look, can't you just let me go home? I don't like trouble."

"Well, that's just too bad," said the teenaged bully. "Cause we ain't leaving until you fetch over that necklace, or else we'll-"

"You'll do what exactly?" The scruffy-looking stranger appeared, standing in front of the boy. "Come on, can't you pick on someone your own height?"

All of the teenagers in the group were a foot taller than him, so the leader said, "No, but I'd love it if you would move so I can finish my work."

"Of what? Theft?" The young man said. "Please, just go home... **all of you... **before I make things unpleasant."

The teenager just looked at him, and laughed, with his buddies joining in, before he slapped the stranger as hard as possible.

"I don't take orders from homeless people like you," said the teenager. "Now, get the hell away from me."

The stranger just chuckled darkly, and he said, "Oh, ho, ho, you definitely should not have done THAT."

Handing his canteen for the boy to hold, the adventurer turned back to his attacker, and delivered a right hook to his jaw.

"Oooowwwwwwww!" The teenager fell to the ground, but as he was helped up, he felt the side of his jaw start to heat up.

"What the hell, man?" The teenager growled, feeling very upset.

"I warned you before," replied the stranger. "Do you want me to give a better message?"

The teenager glanced at his gloves, and smirked. "Take off those stupid things, then, asshole."

With a laugh, the teenager spit in the man's face, and as a crowd began forming around them, the stranger said, "You're asking for it."

He took off one of the gloves, and the little boy noticed that it looked like it was lighting up inside his fist.

"Steal this, kid," said the stranger, and he was about to deliver a powerful punch when, all of a sudden, his hand was instantly encased in ice.

"What in the...?" His anger quickly went to confusion, and when he saw who was approaching, it went from that to awe.

_"That's her_," thought the young man, remaining silent while Elsa and Anna arrived to stop the fight.

"It's Queen Elsa!" The little boy said out loud, coming out from behind the stranger.

Anna looked at the teen's group of friends, and said, "You have five seconds to go back home if you don't want to end up in jail."

Knowing better to not mess with the princess who'd delivered a soli punch to an evil prince, and the sister of the queen with special powers, they took off as fast as possible, with Elsa and Anna looking at the young man and the arrogant teenager.

"Who would care to explain what is going on?"


	3. Who Are You?

**Frozen - Fire vs. Ice**

_Author's Note: Well, thank you to those reading it so far. I'm happy knowing that people are actually looking at my story cause it helps me write more of it, and not suffer from writer's block._

_Anyway, please continue enjoying the story, and don't hesitate to review; just please no nasty comments._

_Oh, and I am not the owner of "Frozen"; that all goes to Disney_

_Chapter 3 - Who Are You?_

For a few seconds, there was nothing but silence. The young scruffy-looking man was looking at the teenager he was fighting, then at Elsa, then his ungloved hand that was frozen in midair.

"Um... well, your Majesty," said the young stranger. "I noticed that he and his, er, companions were trying to steal this kid's necklace."

Elsa noticed the little boy, and asked him, "Is that true, son?"

The young child nodded his head. "Y-yes, Queen Elsa. I was going to give it to my mom, but these guys were trying to take it away from me."

Then, he pointed to the handsome stranger. "But then, he came over, and tried to get them to stop."

"And it would have been just fine if Mr. Tough Guy didn't cause trouble."

The young teenager frowned, and said, "You're one to talk, hotshot. You look a homeless old guy... a freak."

For some reason, that last word made the stranger feel even angrier than before. "No one... calls me... a freak."

Then, the ice around his hand quickly melted as he delivered a blow to the kid's face, but he later wished he hadn't done that because the next thing he remembered after that was complete darkness...

Sometime later, the stranger opened his eyes, but now, he felt like he had a headache.

As he stood up, his feet touching the ground, he realized that he was inside a guest room of some kind.

"Where am I?" He got up, walking around, but after looking at his reflection in a mirror, he realized that his gloves were off.

Before he could think about where they were at, there was a knock at the door, so he went over to open it, seeing the orange-headed girl from before.

"Oh! Good, you're awake!" She said in a relaxed way, as if she'd been hoping for him to NOT be asleep. "Um, hi, I'm Princess Anna."

The stranger smiled politely, and replied, "Well, hello, princess... um, do you happen to know where my gloves at?"

"Oh, yeah, I almost forgot," said Anna, handing them over to him. "Here ya go, I washed them for you. They looked kinda dirty to me."

Putting them on, the stranger did feel a certain difference. Almost like they were brand-new. "Thank you."

"Sure, no problem," replied Anna. "Oh, another thing, Elsa wanted me to invite you to dinner later so take your time to freshen up, okay?"

The stranger frowned slightly. "What's wrong with this?"

Anna looked him up and down, and replied, "No offense, but you don't look very presentable right now."

Then, she had a mischievous smile on her face, making the stranger feel uneasy. "Why are you smiling at me like that?"

"Oof! Ow! Hey, easy on the scrubbing!"

Sitting in a bathtub, with multiple female servants giving him a proper bathing, the stranger made a mental note to not mess with Anna.

"Okay, I think that is plenty to - whoa, whoa, whoa, I can do that part myself!"

Before it was time for dinner, the young man was putting back on his clothes, which had been washed and ironed during his "makeover".

As he looked at his reflection, the young man noticed his new appearance. His clothes looked somewhat brand new, his hair was slicked back (getting it cut was a final straw), and his grizzly beard was shaven off, revealing a more handsome version of his face.

In all honesty, he was pleased by this new look... but it would have been better if he'd bathed on his own.

As he put on his gloves, the door suddenly opened, and he quickly turned around, seeing what he thought was weird yet amusing.

"Hi! I'm Olaf, and I like warm hugs!"

The snowman smiled up at the stranger, who said, "Er... hi, Olaf. My name is Sphero."

"Ooh, that sounds fancy!" Olaf replied. "Nice to meet ya, Sphero!"

Sphero chuckled to himself. He never thought of it as a fancy name. It sounded pretty regular.

"Anyway, I'm here to show you the way to the Great Hall," replied Olaf. "Are you ready for dinner?"

"In more ways you can imagine," muttered Sphero, not wanting to be bathed by other people ever again... too bad it wouldn't join the other memories he couldn't remember.

"Okay! Follow me!" Olaf waddled away, with Sphero staring at him with wonder, and soon going after him.

On the way there, the little snowman was giving a tour of the castle.

"All right, well, that's the ballroom," explained Olaf. "The library, the parlor, the portrait room, the bathroom, a bedroom, another bathroom, Elsa and Anna's room, my room, a bigger bathroom..."

"Er, I think I get it, Olaf," replied Sphero. "Jeez, how do you not get lost?"

The little snowman turned his head to look at Sphero, with his body still heading to the Great Hall.

"I've always wondered about that. Sometimes Anna has trouble finding me when we're playing hide and seek, but now I think she only does it to-"

Before he could finish, the snowman walked straight up against the door, and fell to the ground. "Whoa!"

Sphero helped Olaf up to his feet just as the doors opened, revealing the dining area, along with three people already sitting down.

"Well, come on, Sphery, time's a wasting!" Olaf led him into the room, and the young man silently walked to find a chair that wasn't too close but not so far.

Anna, surprised at the newcomer's more pleasant look, turned to Elsa to say, "See? I told you he'd come out nice! Doesn't he look so cute?"

Instead of answering that, Elsa simply blushed, and said, "Please take a seat, Sphero."

The young man took a chair, sat down, and looked from Elsa to Anna to a blonde-headed man he had not met yet. "Um... how did you know my name?"

Anna rolled her eyes, and said, "Duh, Olaf just said it. Why else would he call you that?"

"Oh... eh, heh, of course," said Sphero, chuckling sheepishly. "Well, um, your highness, I'd like to thank you for inviting me here, and my apologies to any troubles I might have brought to the marketplace."

Elsa simply shook her head. "No harm done. We dealt with the boy."

Sphero just nodded his head, but then, he remembered the ice.

"Um, if I may, Elsa, when you froze my hand, I..." began Sphero, but Elsa held up a hand that instantly silenced him.

"You were doing the right thing," replied Elsa. "I was merely being cautious. Now then, you've already met Anna."

"Hi!" The optimistic princess said, smiling at Sphero. "Wow, you look a lot different than earlier!"

Remembering the bath, Sphero frowned, and said, "I feel violated... but thank you, princess."

Then, the other guy at the table shook Sphero's hand. "Hi, I'm Kristoff. Sorry about today, I didn't know you were a good guy until you knocked out."

Thinking about his headache earlier, Sphero just said, "Oh, that's all right."

Then, he started eating some food, his hunger taking control, while Elsa asked, "So, um, Sphero, what exactly are you doing in Arendelle, if I may ask?"

Taking a gulp, Sphero looked a bit confused. "I beg your pardon?"

"Well, don't take any offense," said Elsa, speaking in a more royalistic tone. "But you look like you come from some other part of the world."

Still confused, Sphero said, "Er, well, I just remember waking up after a long night, and seeing that some festival of sorts was going on, so I thought it'd be nice to join and-"

All of a sudden, there was a loud noise coming from out in the hall, and the doors opened to reveal an elderly servant, who said, "My apologies, Queen Elsa, but the main course could take a little longer to cook."

"No worries, Samuel," said Elsa. "Not everything is perfect."

The servant nodded his head, and left the room, while Elsa turned back to Sphero. "Now then, if it's all right with you, I would like it if you stayed in the castle for a while."

"Uh... well, it's no problem," said Sphero, shrugging. "I mean, I don't exactly feel a 100%, so..."

Nodding her head, Elsa said, "It's settled, then."

Feeling a bit awkward, Sphero just nodded, and continued his meal...

Later that night, in his room, Sphero was getting ready for bed when there was a knock at the door.

"Come in!" He exclaimed, thinking it was just Olaf or Anna.

But to his surprise, it was Elsa, and Sphero immediately felt more nervous because he didn't have an undershirt on. "Oh, your highness, I mean, ice-ness, er, Elsa..."

Elsa, though also feeling the same way, simply chuckled, and said, "My apologies, Sphero. I should have said it was me. I was checking to see if you were sleeping soundly."

Sphero just smiled, and said, "Well, I'm not asleep... yet... but I don't think I will have a problem tonight."

"Good to hear," said Elsa, about to leave when she noticed something.

"You sleep with your gloves on?"

Sphero looked down at his hands, and then, back at Elsa. "Well, kinda, yeah. Ever since I was little, actually. I feel... oh, I dunno... in control of myself.

"And not, like, about to break free and lose control of something."

His words sparked interest in Elsa's eyes, but unlike Anna, she wasn't going to confirm her judgement of a person she just met in one day.

"I see... well, then, good night."

Sphero, feeling awkward again, just bowed before her, and said, "Same to you, your highness."

"Oh, you can call me Elsa."

Feeling a little better, the young man nodded. "All right, then... Elsa..."

Once she left the room, Sphero muttered to himself. "Nice one, hot shot. Letting go? Come on, who says something like that?"

As Elsa entered her room, she was thinking about Sphero. He was a nice man... and yes, a bit charming... but there was something about him that made the young woman wonder about something.

"Soooooo... what do you think of him?"

Elsa turned to her sister, who was acting like someone waiting for gossip.

"Does it concern you?"

"Well, duh," replied Anna. "I mean, it's not every day you meet the one meant for you!"

"Meant for...? Oh, Anna, not this stuff again!" Elsa frowned, rolling her eyes.

The princess crossed her arms. "What's the problem? He's a nice guy so far. And probably likes you, too."

Elsa just kept frowning. "Of course he does, Anna. He has no reason to hate me. But please, I just met him today, and I'm a bit more sensible than you when it comes to certain men."

Anna tried to argue her point some more, but Elsa convinced her to keep quiet about it, and go to sleep.

But as they all went to bed, with the lights going off in the castle... almost several miles away, an elderly gentleman was feeling well about his plan nearing completion.

"Boss!" The cloaked stranger turned to see a soldier approach him. "Everything is almost set to go. A few more days. Possibly even sooner."

"Wonderful, Anderson," replied his boss. "And not a moment too soon... oh, and our little _fire problem_?"

"No sign of him anywhere," said Anderson. "But he should be at the bottom of the ocean, by now. And he won't cause any problems."

The elderly man clasped his hands with glee. "Excellent. Now, then, go on and rest for the night. And give Jason my regards."

"Will do, sir," replied Anderson, and while he headed off, the elderly man looked up at the Northern Lights.

"Soon, all of Arendelle will be mine," laughed the cloaked man. "And NOTHING will get in my way!"


	4. Special Someone

**Frozen: Fire vs. Ice**

_Author's Note - Thank you for reviewing and reading this story :)_

_It brings a lot of joy to me when I see reviews start to appear, so thank you very much._

_Now then, even though I don't own Frozen, I'm gonna continue this story anyway ;)_

_Chapter 4 - Something Special_

**"You okay, Dad?" Young Sphero had found his father out in the backyard.**

**It was a cold night, and for some reason, his old man was looking up at the stars.**

**"Just a little, son," replied his father. "I could use some warming up."**

**With a grin, Young Sphero flicked his wrist, and a shot of flames was sent towards the firepit nearby. When the firewood started burning up, the elderly man brought his son closer to him.**

**"You're a real special kid," he said. "To me and your mom. We are so proud of you."**

**Young Sphero laughed. "I know, Dad, you guys tell me everyday!"**

**"I do? Huh... oh, well, I guess I'll have to fix that." His father wrapped his arm around him, and added, "But here's something new. Don't let anyone convince you of holding back your magic."**

**Young Sphero nodded, and his dad continued. "Because there will be times when you feel like all hell will break loose, and chaos will ensue, but I promise that if you feel the love of me and your mom in here-"**

**He paused to press his hand across his son's heart. "You can do even more wonderful things. And... well... the day that we both go up there... you can do the same once you meet a special girl."**

**"Daaaaaddd..." Young Sphero rolled his eyes. "I don't even like girls like that yet!"**

**"It ain't too late," replied his father, with a chuckle. "Who knows? Maybe she'll be a princess."**

**The young kid laughed, and said, "Oh, sure, and the day I'll be a king, you can come to my coronation."**

**Both of them started to laugh together, and after a while -**

"Hey! _Sphero!"_

The young man groaned in annoyance as he was awakened from his dream.

"Yes, Anna?"

The energized princess said, from behind the door, "Oh, I'm telling you that it's breakfast time! So, get up and get ready and come to the dining room, okay?"

"Sure thing, Anna," replied Sphero, and as he listened to her walk away, he added, "In five minutes."

He shut his eyes, about to fall back asleep when there was another knock at the door. "Sphero! You awake?"

Realizing that sleep was gone now, Sphero got up, and replied, "Yeah, Anna, I'm still awake!"

Several minutes later, he was dressed in new attire that the servants had laid out for him. Whoever had chosen them had great taste because it resembled a more "cooler" look than his regular clothing.

He even liked the fact that it matched with the red and black colors of his gloves.

Anyway, as Sphero entered the Great Hall, he was surprised to find only Anna and Olaf, with Elsa and Kristoff absent.

"Hey, it's Sphery!" The little snowman looked at him with happiness. "What's up, buddy?"

"Fine, Olaf," said Sphero, sitting down near Anna. "Um, where is...?"

The young princess gobbled down some bacon, and said, "Elsa's busy meeting with people about trading and business deals, and Kristoff is doing important ice work."

Sphero nodded his head, but he secretly wished that he'd gotten a chance to greet Elsa.

As he ate breakfast, Anna said, "So, today, I'm gonna show you around Arendelle and give a little tour."

Sphero was about to ask a question when suddenly, Olaf replied, "Yeah, we're going to have a great time!"

The young man was about to question him when suddenly, the door opened, and Elsa stepped inside, wearing a more casual version of her ice dress.

"Elsa?" Anna said, with surprise. "I thought you were busy!"

The queen shook her head, and replied, "No, but you are. You're needed by Kristoff immediately."

Hearing her boyfriend's name, Anna felt a little better, but she said, "Oh, all right. I'll go when I finish eating."

Nodding in approval, Elsa turned to Sphero. "And I'll be showing you around since you could be here a while, so it makes sense to understand about my kingdom."

Olaf stood up, and asked, "Can I come, too?"

At first, Sphero thought she would not agree, but after the three of them left the castle, he wished she hadn't. Well, for the moment.

(Sometime later)

At the local ice rink, Sphero was smiling to himself as he saw Olaf play with some of the kids, who all enjoyed his flurry that had snowflakes come down.

"I guess he ain't so bad after all," said Sphero, in a low voice.

When Elsa came by him, he asked, "Okay, then, I first want to know how Olaf is... well, all Olaf."

Elsa chuckled, and as they sat down on a bench, she explained, "Well, almost several months ago, I created him with my powers, though I'm still a bit surprised at how he was given life."

Sphero looked at the snowman again, and said, "Well, the day you find out, I'll do anything."

Arendelle was a pretty amazing place, but if he was to remain here for several days, he should at least learn more about its residents.

So, as the three of them continued on, Sphero asked, "What's this Great Thaw that I've been hearing about?"

Olaf took this question. "Well, its kind of a long story..."

"I'm sure it'll be a long day, then," said Sphero. "I mean, it can't be that bad..."

**(A few minutes later)**

"Whoa, ho, ho, back it up," exclaimed Sphero. "One day? That's a short amount of time to fall in love with someone."

"Oh, it gets worse..."

**(A few moments later)**

Sphero looked at Elsa with surprise.

"So, you just made it all vanish?"

The queen nodded her head. "Love can be a very powerful thing. You just need to know how to use it."

"I use it all the time!" Olaf piped up.

Sphero and Elsa both laughed, but only for a little bit because Olaf then asked, "So, what's up with you?"

"Me?" Sphero felt a little shy after hearing their story. "I mean, well, my life isn't that exciting..."

"Aw, don't be like that!" The snowman cried. "Our story only took, like, an hour and forty minutes."

"Yeah, well, mine could take a whole chapter for you, little guy," smirked Sphero.

"And me?"

He looked at a curious Elsa, and said, "Oh, uh... well... my life was full of fun and love cause of my parents. They treated me like a gift from God."

"Really?" Elsa smiled in a sweet way. "How is that?"

Remembering the dream from earlier, Sphero couldn't tell the truth just yet, so he said, "I dunno. They'd always wanted a kid, and I came up. Life had always felt like it was perfect..."

Then, he sighed, and added, "But then, one day, me and him 'grew up', we had an arguement, and so I left."

"Is that how you got here?"

Sphero shook his head. "No, the reason that I am here is because-"

Before he could finish, Olaf suddenly stopped moving. "WAIT! (sniff) I smell Anna..."

"Wait, what?" Sphero raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

As an answer, Olaf pointed to a tree that was a few feet away, and he whispered, "She's behind there!"

Elsa shook her head, even though she was smiling, and walked over to the tree. "Anna, come out here before I make you a giant snowball."

Sphero watched as Anna stepped out of hiding, looking surprised.

"Hey, you three! How is your day going so far?"

Elsa rolled her eyes, saying, "Anna, I told you Kristoff was in need of your assistance. Did I not?"

Sphero turned to Olaf, asking, "Is it like that a lot?"

The snowman laughed, and patted his shoulder. "You'll be here a while."

**(A few hours later)**

Sphero was outside in the castle gardens, seeing the Northern lights appear in the sky.

With a smile, he closed his eyes as he remembered a childhood memory...

**"Dad, why am I out here?"**

**His father laughed, and said, "I just need to tell you something. Look, there will be times when you're older that you'll need to feel a certain happiness. The one you felt whenever you were with your mom. And I'm going to teach you a special song that will give you that feeling."**

**"What's the song?"**

Sphero opened his eyes, took a deep breath, sighed, and started to sing.

_Let it go, Let it roll right off your shoulder Don't you know The hardest part is over Let it in, Let your clarity define you In the end We will only just remember how it feels_

_Our lives are made In these small hours These little wonders, These twists & turns of fate Time falls away, But these small hours, These small hours still remain_

Meanwhile, up in her balcony, Elsa was brushing her hair, and looking up at the night sky.

She always felt peaceful whenever she saw the Northern Lights. It reminded her of all the times when Anna (as a little girl) would wake her up to play because "the sky's awake".

But she paused after hearing a wonderful voice sing a soft song, and looked out in the distance to see Sphero, who was also looking at the sky.

He felt more "alive" as he remembered the memories of his childhood.

The young man paused to look at his gloves, and after a moment of silence, he nodded his head, as if to say "it's time now".

_In these small hours These little wonders These twists & turns of fate These twists & turns of fate Time falls away but these small hours These small hours, still remain, Still remain These little wonders These twists & turns of fate Time falls away But these small hours These little wonders still remain_

As he ended his mother's song, Sphero was about to do a very special thing when he heard a blast of some sort. "What the...?"

He turned around, seeing that one of the roses on a nearby bush was now frozen entirely.

Placing it in his hands, Sphero looked at it with confusion. Elsa wasn't outside, so she obviously didn't do this.

He took a look at the bush, and stepped away, not wanting to end up frozen like the rose. "This place is full of surprises."

With the rose in his pocket, Sphero walked back in the castle, heading to his room,but when he passed by a servant, he failed to notice when that servant looked at him with confusion.

Anyway, as Sphero entered his room, the young man was feeling peaceful, his mother still in his mind... until...

"Stupid, stupid, stupid!"

He heard that come from down the hall, so Sphero opened the door to find Kristoff, who looked stressed about something.

"Are you okay?" Sphero asked, walking over to him.

The ice harvester turned to the castle's new guest, and said, "Oh, hi, sorry about that. Sphero, right?"

"Yeah-huh," nodded the young man. "So, are you okay?"

Kristoff sighed, and after checking to make sure no one else was around, he said, "I was thinking of ways to propose to Anna, but each was more ridiculous than the one before."

Sphero started feeling bad for the guy.

"Well, from the same person who brought her all the way to Elsa's palace, I'm sure you can think of something."

Kristoff chuckled, and said, "So, you know now, huh? You seen the place yet?"

"No, but I bet it's magnificent."

The icemaster and deliverer shook his head, and started chuckling. "You have no idea... so, how is day one in this castle so far?"

"Actually, it ain't so bad," shrugged Sphero. "I mean, there's still a lot I don't know about, but I think I can get used to this."

As he and Kristoff continued to talk, the servant from earlier had just gotten his cloak, and now, he was going out. "I got to tell the boss!"

Several hours later, Sphero was in his room again, and yawned as he got into his sleep attire.

"Well, today started off well," he said to himself, but then, Sphero heard a knock at the door. "Come in!"

To his pleasure, it was Elsa again. "I'm just -"

"Making sure I am okay," chuckled Sphero. "Thanks, your Iceness... and I see the apple don't fall far from the tree."

"I beg your pardon?"

With a laugh, Sphero said, "I mean, Anna fell for Hans after being with him for almost a day, so I just thought that... (gulp)... too far?"

"No, of course not," replied Elsa, who was aiming a very sharp ice blade near his throat.

Sphero looked at Elsa, and said in a low voice, "Hey, I'm just trying out a little humor on you. I didn't mean to bring up bad memories."

With a pokerface, Elsa made the ice vanish, and then, she said, "Well, then, I hope you get a good rest. Because tomorrow, Anna will be with you the whole day."

He could already imagine the young girl's enthusiasm, and said, "Oh... well, I look forward to it."

"Good," nodded Elsa. "Safe dreams."

And she turned off the lights, leaving the room... but even with the hallway light out, no one noticed the warm glow coming from inside.

"Well, I definitely remember you," said Sphero, looking at his gloved left hand. "But why am I here?"

Laying down, Sphero started playing with his own fire. "Oh, well, at least the day started off all right."

As he finally went to sleep, Sphero dreamed pleasantly until it was around 3am.

_"No... Mom... no... it wasn't my FAULT... no... stop... NO... __**NO!"**_

_(Whoosh!)_

Emerging from his gloves, shots of fire blasted out the window (even though he was still asleep).

As they exploded in the sky, the only person who saw them had a frown appear on his face.

"I knew it... why am I not surprised?"

But then, he smiled. This didn't mean bad news. "All will turn out good. In several more days, my plan will be complete, and then, I will attack your _heart_!"


	5. The 1st Reveal

**Frozen: Fire vs. Ice**

_Author's Note - Thanks again for those who are reviewing and reading this story :)_

_As long as people are showing interest in it, I promise this story will not be short and quick._

_Oh, and if you haven't noticed yet, I'm trying to add the right songs for the characters to sing in this story._

_I'm not Alan Menken or Bobby Lopez, but I could use your guys' help in choosing the next ones. _

_Now then, although I am not the owner of Frozen, I'm gonna continue this story anyway because Sphero belongs to me ;)_

_Chapter 5 - The First Reveal_

As Sphero's 1st week ended, the young man had gotten to be more comfortable with his new friends.

With Kristoff, he had experienced ice harvesting, mountain climbing, and a couple of friendly licks from Sven.

Anna was not like the princesses he had heard in the stories that almost every child heard. Her happiness nearly bounced around whoever was with her (even though Olaf was simply happy all the time), and aside from her amazing singing voice, she was also someone you did not want to mess with.

And her love with Elsa was very special, especially after hearing her side of the story.

But now, almost six days after he was brought to the kingdom, Sphero was getting a little nervous about when he'd ever reveal his powers to anyone with time passing by.

If he could choose who the first person would be that found out, then the one that did definitely would not have been his first choice.

(**The castle grounds)**

Sphero was tending to the flowers, too caught up in his work to notice Elsa walk up to him.

"Sphero?" She tapped his shoulder, and he jumped back in surprise.

"Oh! Elsa... sorry..." The young man felt sheepish. "I was, uh, just taking care of your plants."

Nodding in approval, Elsa noticed that Sphero didn't look the way he had been when he saved that boy.

She didn't realize she was staring because Sphero started feeling a bit warm, and cleared his throat. "So, er, what brings you out here?"

After blinking a few times, Elsa said, "Oh, um... well, I need something from my ice palace, and Anna has been dying to return, plus you haven't gone yet so..."

Sphero chuckled a little. Maybe she was a lot more like Anna. "I would be glad to join you... and your sister."

Before they went to find her, Sphero said, "Is, er, she _really _dying to go?"

"Of course," replied Elsa. "Why not?"

The young man just gave a smile. "I am not against it... just curious, is all."

So, a few minutes later, the three of them were walking around Arendelle, having a pleasant conversation.

"I still can't believe you were willing to do all that in one day," laughed Sphero. "You were acting like Snow White, for Christ's sake."

The young woman hit him playfully, saying, "Oh, stop teasing me, all right? I'm sure you've done 'better', right?"

"Well... actually, I have," admitted Sphero, going a bit quiet. "A few years ago... and she was amazing."

Hearing that made Anna look at him with curiousity while Elsa had a slight frown, but they both asked, "What happened?"

Sphero sighed, and he said, "Well, her name was Jenny. And we were together for almost a year. It was spent trying to get to know each other."

With a chuckle, Sphero started smiling as he remembered old memories. "We went on dates, visited places, met family members, had new friends come into our lives-"

"Sounds like you could have reached 'happy ever after'," joked Anna.

The young man smiled, but then, he frowned as the bad memories crept up. "I did, too... but then, one day, she just left. Took everything of hers and walked out of my life."

Elsa's frown went to concern while Anna was looking at him as if he was a puppy. "Ohhh, I'm SO sorry that happened... but you can try again, right?"

"At what? Happy ever after?" Sphero scoffed. "It does not exist... believe me, princess, it's all a fairytale. And besides, it isn't so easy for me to tell a girl I love her, let alone for me to know how much she loves me."

Anna rolled her eyes, and said, "But that's the best thing! You find out how she'll know!"

Sphero was about to make a comment when he noticed Anna had a certain look on her face.

"Oh, ho, ho, ho... you're not..."

_How does she know you love her?_

Sphero looked at Elsa, who looked at him with a face that meant 'oh, let her do it', and he said, "Thanks for the help."

_How does she know she's yours?_

The young man put his head in his hands, and replied, "Look, Anna, I am not against love, but-"

_How does she know that you love her?_

All of a sudden, they noticed a three-man group nearby, with the leader having sung along.

"That's some coincidence," muttered Sphero.

_How do you show her love her?_

Sphero could not believe this.

_(both) How does she know that you really truely feel you love her?_

As they harmonized, Sphero looked at Elsa, and said, "I've never heard this song. Have you?"

"Perhaps," smiled Elsa. "But let her do it. Trust me, it will be fun!"

Sphero sighed, and decided to play along, but their journey to the forest seemed longer as people began joining in with Anna's love song.

**(Author's Note - Just try to imagine a "Frozen" version of this scene from "Enchanted")**

_How does she know you love her? How does she know she's yours?_

_How does she know that you love her? How do you show her you love her?_

_How does she know that you really, really, truly love her? How does she know that you love her? How do you show her you love her? How does she know that you really, really, truly love her?_

_It's not enough to take the one you love for granted You must remind her or she'll be inclined to say_

_How do I know he loves me? How do I know he's mine?_

_Well, does he leave a little note To tell you, you are on his mind? Send you yellow flowers When the sky is gray? Hey_

_He'll find a new way to show you A little bit everyday That's how you know That's how you know he is your love_

"See?" Anna smiled up at him with a smug look. "It's easy."

"Oh, yeah, as much as me at a ball!"

That made Anna get even more excied. "Ooh, we're having one come up anyway! You could join? Wouldn't it be fun?"

"No, that would **NOT be fun!**"

Sphero started to look at Elsa for help, but she'd suddenly vanished.

_You got to show her you need her Don't treat her like a mind reader Each day do something to lead her To believe you love her_

_Everybody wants to live happily ever after Everybody wants to know their true love is true_

_How do you know he loves you? How do you know he's yours?_

_Well, does he take you out dancing Just so he can hold you close? _

_(Sphero - I don't dance)_

_Dedicate a song with words Meant just for you? Ooh_

_(Sphero - And I'm not a big fan of singing)_

_He'll find his own way to tell you With the little things he'll do That's how you know That's how you know he's your love He's your love_

Sphero shook his head, laughing, but he found himself enjoying it.

_That's how you know he loves you That's how you know it's true_

_Because he'll wear your favorite color Just so he can match your eyes Rent a private picnic By the fire's glow, ohh_

Sphero looked at his gloves for a few minutes, feeling guilty...

But then, he noticed Elsa appear by his side again, and wondered something.

_His heart will be yours forever Something everyday will show That's how you know That's how you know_

_That's how you know That's how you know That's how you know That's how you know he's your love_

_That's how she knows that you love her That's how you show her you love her (That's how you know) You've got to show her you need her Don't treat her like a mind reader_

_(That's how you know) That's how she knows that you love her That's how you know that you love her It's not enough to take the one you love for granted (He's your love)_

After that performance, they continued their way to the palace, with Sphero saying, "So, what kind of ball is it exactly?"

"It's called 'The Last Waltz'," said Anna. "Not much of a name, but the actual thing is pretty awesome. There's music and dancing and fun!"

The young man chuckled, and said, "Well, you'll certainly enjoy it."

Elsa just remained quiet as she had her own personal thoughts about the ball.

When they reached the stairs to her palace, Sphero was speechless.

"Oh, my gosh... that is the 2nd most breathtaking thing I've ever seen!"

Anna smiled mischievously, and wondered, "What's the first?"

Elsa noticed Sphero's head trying to turn, but he remained looking at the castle. "Uh... I forgot."

**(Later that night)**

Sphero was resting in his room, having felt tired from his return journey back home, but his dreams were turning bad again.

_"You're going to a better place, freak," taunted Jason._

_"I told you __**not **__to call me that!"_

_Anderson and a few other guys pushed him to the ground._

_"You don't talk, Flame Boy!"_

_Sphero growled, and yelled, "That is not my name!"_

_With an angry growl, Sphero removed his gloves, and sent multiple fireballs at the soldiers._

_Anderson moved away in time, but then, Sphero rounded on Jason, and he started creating a whirlwind of flames around the young fighter._

_"__**No one... insults my family,**__" yelled Sphero, increasing his flames. "__**Or calls me a freak**__!"_

_"Sphero!"_

_**"What, Anna?"**_

The young man opened his eyes, seeing Anna, who looked absolutely shocked and speechless.

"What?" Sphero looked around, and glanced out the window, seeing black smoke rising from the lake.

"You shot out... fireballs," said Anna, in a quiet voice. "They, um, fell in the lake... and you shot out..."

Sphero looked at his hands, relieved that they weren't off, but now, he had an explaination to give.

"Um... well..." Sphero shrugged with a smile. "Long story short, you've grown up with ice, and now, you've met fire."

Anna simply looked at him. "Oh, I'm not mad or anything... but... I sorta guessed you had this power."

"Really? But I... oh... the festival," muttered Sphero. "My fist. The ice."

Anna nodded her head, and said, "Well, it... is nice... but I would prefer seeing you do that awake. And maybe more happier."

"Point taken," exclaimed the young man. "Um... don't tell, okay?"

Anna raised an eyebrow. "And why shouldn't I, Sphero?"

"Cause, um... I should be the one to tell them. It'll be worse when you tell instead of me."

Then, he added, "You're not scared, are you?"

"Me? Oh, no, no, of course not," chuckled Anna. "Just the way you, um, shot it out was a little, er, trippy."

Trying to forget about the nightmares, Sphero said, "Oh, it was just a bad dream... there's a difference. Look."

He rotated his hand, and small fireflames emerged from the palm of his glove.

"Whoa, that IS different!" Anna felt a little better. "Okay, um... I'm gonna go, so have a safe sleep. And I won't tell anyone."

"Thanks, Anna," smiled Sphero, and as she left, the young man sighed.

_"Come on, man, you have control_," said Sphero, speaking to himself. _"Don't lose it, get things together."_

As he went back to sleep, he suddenly had a dream about someone special...

Meanwhile, Anna was in her room, wondering on whether or not to tell Elsa the news.

"Anna?" The princess looked up to see her sister enter the room. "Is something troubling you?"

"Uh..." Anna smiled innocently, and asked, "Hey, can I ask you something?"


	6. The 2nd Reveal

**Frozen: Fire vs. Ice**

_Author's Note - For people reading this, I thank you SO much! It's gotten over a 1000 views so far._

_And yeah, some are surprised that it doesn't have a lot of reviews yet; I am not complaining, though. That's probably due to certain readers having only their interests in particular stories._

_As I said previously, as long as people are showing interest in this story, with you wanting more in the end, I promise this story will not be short and quick._

_If there's anything that needs improvement, or additions, let me know so I can make the story more enjoyable._

_Now then, if you don't mind, even though I don't own Frozen, I'm gonna continue this story anyway ;)_

_Chapter 6 - The 2nd Reveal_

When the next day approached, Sphero felt a bit more confident than before.

While getting ready, the young man was deciding on how tell Elsa about his powers. One reason why was because he knew she'd understand how he felt; the other was that he didn't want Anna telling her

But when he entered the Great Hall for breakfast, Sphero knew that today was going to be different.

"Uh..." For some reason, the chairs on both sides were occupied by what he recognized as suitors.

In other words, to him, one of them would end up being Elsa's "prince".

And right now, he was feeling out of place, especially with Elsa at the front of the table, along with Kai by her side. "Did I miss something?"

"Obviously," muttered one of them in a low tone, rolling his eyes.

Sphero heard him, however, and said, "Hey, don't test me, okay?"

"Sphero!" Elsa said in a strict hushed tone.

With a frown, Sphero said, "Oh, my apologizes, your majesty. I shall tend to the other laborers while you patronize with other kingdoms."

Giving her a bow, Sphero left the room, and headed out through" the main doors.

"Wait!" The young man turned to see Anna, running up to him.

"Did you tell her something?" He asked, his face full of anger.

The redhead shook her head. "No, of course not! We just... forgot to tell you about today."

"And why not?"

"Uh..." Anna started feeling a bit guilty. "Well... I mean, you... er..."

Sphero (for some reason) wasn't very patient at the moment. "You know what, I got to relax somewhere else."

He began to walk away, but then, Anna stopped by grabbing her hand.

"Hold up a sec!" The young princess cried. "Come on, this is important for Elsa!"

"Yeah, but how do I fit into this?" He exclaimed. "I'm not a prince, Anna, or even part of royalty!"

He pulled his arm out of his grasp, and tried leaving again, but then, Anna cried, "You're not gonna fight for her? The woman you love?"

Sphero stopped, and turned to look at her. "I don't... she just... what are you talking about?"

Anna raised an eyebrow. "Don't play dumb with me, Fire Boy. You know what I'm talking about."

Sphero was about to say something, but Anna's serious look made him change his wording. "Look, I don't...feel that much for her at the moment, Anna."

_**"But you like her, right?"**_

The young man frowned, and admitted, "Fine, yeah, OK... I'm just not saying it out loud because I'm afraid some animals will join you in a type of love song."

Anna scoffed, and she said, "I don't know what you're talking about, but I can tell you right now that Elsa will learn who her special someone will be."

"And how is that? The law says that she's gotta marry a prince, right?"

Anna shook her head, and grinned mischievously. "Noooope. She needs to select one who she deems worthy. It does not have to be a prince."

Sphero sighed, and he looked back at the castle, imagining all those suitors in the Great Hall.

"Oh, fine. But I got a bad feeling about something."

**(A few moments later)**

Sphero felt out of place with suitors walking around the castle, and he hardly saw Elsa at all.

"Hey, you okay?" He turned to see Kristoff approaching him, which was surprising since he assumed he was with Anna.

"Just a little," answered Sphero. "I've been trying to tell Elsa something, but I haven't talked to her all day."

Looking at the multiple suitors, Kristoff understand how he felt. "Well, it's a big pond, and all these fish just came out from nowhere."

"No kidding," scoffed Sphero, with a frown. "I'm feeling like a piranha right now."

With a smile, Kristoff said, "And why is that?"

"Oh, great..." Sphero groaned. "Fine, all right, I have mixed... emotions... with Elsa. And I feel like I need to talk to her."

Kristoff chuckled, and said, "Well, if she is like Anna, then you'll only be able to talk to her when she wants to, and it would be somewhere that you two would feel comfortable in."

At first, Sphero didn't understand him, so Kristoff said, "In other words, let's say Elsa has a few minutes of free time, so she hides in the parlor. You need to be there when she goes in."

The fire-powered adventurer groaned again as he looked all around the castle, but he said, "Well, then I guess I'd better start looking."

As he went up the stairs, Kristoff sighed, hoping that things would turn out right for him.

**(A few minutes later... in the library)**

Elsa sat at a desk, groaning in agony.

For some reason, this day was not turning out like she'd hoped.

"Why is love so difficult?"

_"Well, it has a funny way of showing things."_

Elsa got up, turned around, and she said, "Oh... hi... sorry."

"It's okay... I shouldn't have frightened you."

"No, no, you didn't," chuckled Elsa. "I was just trying to get some peace and relax."

The young man smiled, and said, "Well, I am sorry... but, uh, can I ask you something?"

Elsa looked at him with curiosity. "Um, sure, go ahead."

"I know I'm not... well, perfect, but... who is your ideal guy?"

Elsa sighed, and said, "He'd have to be... someone I could connect with, and... we'd have to feel - whoa!"

"Elsa!"

She accidentally tripped over her cape, and the young man caught her in his arms.

"I'm sorry," apologized Elsa, feeling embarrassed. "I don't feel like myself today."

They looked at each other for a few seconds, but then, there was a loud noise from behind the door.

Running over to it, Elsa opened the door, and was puzzled to see a black rose lying on the ground.

**(At that same moment...)**

Sphero couldn't help but feel like the way he was at the moment.

"I've spent almost two weeks with her, and I never did something like that!"

He bursted through the doors, his eyes red with anger. "But that prince gets to hold her in his arms in just one day!"

Feeling angrier with the passing seconds, Sphero kept on walking away from the castle, not wanting to be near the queen at all.

But as the day ended, Sphero was still in Arendelle, in the alleyway where he first ended up at.

Looking up at the castle, the young man just muttered incoherent nonsense, and after the rain suddenly appeared, he felt a little cold.

**"Dad? Why are you in the rain?"**

**"It helps me think, son. But I could use your magic fire."**

**(eye roll) "Dad, enough training. And come on, its water, remember? That puts out fire!"**

**"Come on, son, I'm doing it for you! Your powers are magical!"**

In the present, Sphero was laughing to himself, and looked up at the clouds. "All right, Dad, I'll do it."

Closing his eyes, Sphero used his magic to create steam that slowly went around the alley.

Opening his eyes, Sphero felt proud of himself. "Happy now, Dad?"

"Sphero?"

At the end of the alley, covered in darkness, he noticed the shape of a woman, but the voice was recognizable.

Looking up again, Sphero said, "You're enjoying this, huh?"

Getting up, the young man turned to leave, going out in the rain, but someone turned him around.

Elsa, dressed in an outfit that protected her from the rain, looked at him, and said, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, your majesty," frowned Sphero. "Just leave me be."

He turned to leave again, but Elsa turned him back around.

"Stop doing that! Don't you want to know what I have to say?"

"Does it matter?" Sphero growled. "I'm pretty much a guest at that castle while you are the queen, for. Christ's sake!"

Elsa looked at him with confusion, so Sphero just yelled, "I want to be alone, okay? Even if it's this freaking cold... it never bothered me anyway."

Sphero turned away again, but then, Elsa yelled, "I know about your powers, okay?"

That made him stop, and turn back, with Elsa running over to him.

"I'm not stupid, you know?" The queen looked at him, a smirk on her face. "You gave yourself away. I just pretended to not realize."

Sphero frowned, and said, "If it was the ice thing, Anna must have-"

"She did not tell me, I saw it with my own eyes!" Sphero felt like closing his lips now. "I'm not stupid."

The young man fell silent, but then, when Elsa touched his glove, Sphero

grabbed her wrist with his other hand.

"I wouldn't do that," he warned.

Elsa raised an eyebrow. "And why not?"

"This one guy did it, and he ended up in the hospital. Only I can take them off."

Elsa chuckled, and said, "Who do you think gave them to Anna to wash?"

She tried again, but Sphero would not budge. "I'm not unconcious this time. And I don't want to hurt you."

Elsa looked in his eyes, and said, "You really think you could hurt me?"

Sphero couldn't answer that, so Elsa tried a third time as he gently removed her hand from his grasp.

Once the glove was off, flames started to appear, as if they were trying to protect Sphero, but then, Elsa held his hand in her own hands.

Once that happened, the flames transformed from red and yellow to blue and white, and slowly shrank, vanishing in mere seconds.

"See? No problem," chuckled Elsa, but then, she noticed that Sphero was shivering. "Are you okay?"

"Y-y-yeah," nodded Sphero. "B-b-but please don't do i-i-i-it again."

"I thought the cold didn't bother you?"

Sphero shook his head. "I'm talking regular cold, Elsa. _Your _type of magic does something else to m-m-m-me."

Realizing how that sounded, Sphero added, "I-I-I-I mean, uh, your powers affect... aw, jeez..."

Elsa chuckled, and she coyly asked, "Well, what if I were to kiss you? Think you'd end up a statue?"

Sphero blushed even more when she said "kiss", and he said, "I, uh, well... b-b-but we aren't..."

But before either of them could speak, Olaf suddenly waddled over to them. "Are you guys okay?"

Sphero looked up again, thinking, "_What are you doing_?"

"Anna told me to check up on you two," replied Olaf, unaware of the moment he interrupted.

Elsa assured him they were okay, and as she followed him to the castle, Sphero groaned, and frowned as he shot a fire blast into the sky.

"Unbelievable," muttered Sphero, but then, he saw Olaf looking at him with big round eyes. "What?"

"You're like Elsa," gasped Olaf, having seen his fireball.

As the rain went away, Sphero sighed, and said, "Yeah, I guess so."

Then, a grin appeared on his face.

"I wonder how snowpeople fit in with my powers?"

At first, Olaf laughed, but when Sphero put his glove back on, and made fire emerge from his palm, the little snowman waddled as fast as he could to the castle. "Anna!"

Sphero laughed, and went over to Elsa. "Fine... I'm sorry... so, how long are these suitors gonna be here?"

With a grin, the queen asked, "Only a few days. They'll leave once the 'waltz' ball is done. You are joining, right?"

Sphero thought about Anna's musical number, and a smile crept on his face as he got an idea.

"You'll have to wait and find out."


	7. The Evil Plan (Part 1)

**Frozen: Fire vs. Ice**

_Author's Note - So, to catch you up on things, Sphero has been at the castle for almost two weeks now, and he's starting to fall for Elsa, but things get complicated when suitors start arriving from other places._

_Also, his powers have been revealed to Anna, Elsa, Olaf, and the mysterious elderly man who has a plan to rule Arendelle._

_Trust me, though, things are gonna get worse before they can be better, so without further ado, let's continue!_

_Also, I am not the owner of the "Frozen" franchise; Disney is the rightful owner._

_Chapter 7 - The Evil Plan (Part 1)_

Somewhere deep in the forest of Arendelle, the elderly man responsible for Sphero's near-death was staring at the kingdom from where he stood.

"Today's the day," grinned the dark stranger. "Arendelle will be mine."

"Sir?" He turned to see Anderson and Jason, who had fully healed, except that his burn injuries were still slowly fading away. "What about Sphero?"

Their leader chuckled, and he said, "Oh, don't worry about our little firefly. He will be the one, after all, to end Elsa's life."

"Him?" Jason growled, his anger for Sphero still the same as before. "I highly doubt he'll put an end to the woman he's caring about."

His master shook his head, and said, "Oh, but he will, Jason, and you'll even get to have your sweet revenge once he's in our hands."

Hearing that made the young man grin with evil, and he said, "Well, then, let's get started!"

**(At the castle...)**

After what happened yesterday, Sphero had promised Elsa and Anna that he would stay in the castle.

But as he saw suitors come and go, he definitely wished that he was somewhere else.

Especially since he was stuck with a certain someone for a while.

"What's a suitor anyway?"

Sphero sighed, and explained, "It's basically a prince from another kingdom, Olaf, except the difference is that one of them is supposed to be chosen by Elsa to one day be married to."

The curious snowman looked at all of the men below, and let out a whistle.

"Wow, no wonder you ran away."

Sphero chuckled, saying to him, "Part of it, but not the whole reason. I just... needed to clear my head."

Olaf nodded his head, but then, he asked, "Sooooo... can you make a palace like Elsa's?"

"Not at the moment," replied Sphero. "My powers aren't exactly at the same level as Elsa's. But when I do, you'll be the first to know."

Olaf gasped in excitement, making Sphero smile more, and the two of them continued looking at the suitors below.

A few moments later, Sphero was in his room, alone, thinking of other ways to use his powers when there was a knock at the door. "Who is it?"

"Mr. Sphero?" He recognized it as a voice of one of the servants. "I have a message from Queen Elsa."

At first, Sphero was confused as to why she couldn't tell him herself, but he guessed that she probably had too many guys to deal with anyway.

"Yes?" Sphero said, opening the door to look at the servant.

"She wishes for you to be at the courtyard in exactly one hour," replied the servant, reading an official-looking scroll. "It's a surprise, she wrote."

_A surprise for me? _Sphero nodded at the young worker, and as he left, he wondered, "Huh. She must be up to something."

**(Meanwhile...)**

Elsa was in the throne room, talking to Kai about the upcoming ball when a female servant approached her.

"I apologize for the interruption, Queen Elsa,"replied Sarah, the name of the servant. "But I was told by Master Sphero to deliver a message to you."

"To me?" Elsa said, curious. "Where is he?"

The servant replied, "He's going with Olaf to help him with the task of retrieving firewood... since last time, took your snowman almost three hours to do it. And he added that he couldn't tell you himself because-"

"No need to continue," smiled Elsa, holding up her hand. "I know how Olaf can be. Thank you for the info."

"My pleasure," nodded Sarah, bowing before she walked away.

**(An hour later...)**

The young man walked outside, heading down the steps, and going to the water fountain in the middle of the courtyard.

As he sat on the side of the fountain, looking down at his reflection in the water, Sphero was unaware of the fact that Olaf was around the corner, at the garden, picking up some flowers for Anna.

"Maybe this will make her feel better," said Olaf, aloud to himself. "She's been a bit lonely recently."

On the other side, Sphero was patiently walking back and forth, waiting for Elsa, but then, he felt a sudden sense of danger, and he heard a voice say, "Well, isn't this a surprise? It's like a ghost returning from the dead."

"Heh heh, you'd be surprised, Jason," laughed Sphero, turning around to see an old enemy. "I see your face healed up a little. Did it hurt?"

Just then, Olaf appeared, waddling to the cstle, holding a bouquet of cute lavender flowers, but stopped to see Jason pull out a knife, and hear him say, "Not as much as this, FlameBoy!"

Before Sphero could do anything, Jason stabbed him in the chest, and all of a sudden, his body started to freeze instantaneously!

"You son of a-" growled Sphero, but it was too late. His entire body was a crystalized, white, frozen statue!

Remaining silent, Olaf turned the other way, and started running to the castle in a different direction, but right as the snowman saw the castle with his eyes, Olaf felt a sharp jab in his back, and as the flowers hit the ground, little Olaf froze completely in a few seconds.

"I can't have you ruin this plan, snowman," chuckled Anderson, tucking away his mini shotgun.

As Jason approached his partner, with several fellow men holding the frozen yet alive Sphero in their hands, he asked, "What do we do with him?"

"Hmmm..." Anderson looked around quickly, seeing nothing of interest, so he simply shrugged. "Just leave him here. No one can thaw him out of that!"

"Okay," answered Jason, and as they all walked away, Anderson took one more look at Olaf, then saw the flowers on the ground.

Recalling a previous sight of Olaf playing with the princess, Anderson chuckled, and said, "Oh, this will be good..."

**(Several moments later)**

Now, it felt peaceful... Elsa was in the "more private" dining room that was reserved only for her and friends and family.

"Where is Anna?" The queen was looking at Kristoff, who was eating across from her.

"She got worried for Olaf," replied Kristoff. "Hasn't seen him all day."

Elsa frowned, saying, "I could have sworn that Olaf let people know that-"

Before she could finish, Kai came into the room, looking worried and concerned. "Your majesty, Anna needs you right away."

"Is she okay?" asked Kristoff.

Kai sighed, and he explained, "She's quite upset. And, um... your snow friend had an accident."

Without saying anything more, Kai led them to the parlor, where Anna was crying, but as she hugged Kristoff, he and Elsa were not expecting to see Olaf's "condition" on the couch.

For some reason, there was a bouquet of flowers, along with Olaf's body that had now been frozen solid, except it was clearly not due to Elsa's magic.

"Hi, guys," said the snowman's voice, but weak.

They noticed a bucket on the ground, and Elsa picked it up to see some sparkling water, along with a carrot nose bobbing up and down, and Olaf's eyes looking up at her.

"Olaf?" Elsa said, in the same tone when she had first met him at her palace.

"Yeah, it's me," chuckled Olaf. "Sorry if I look a little too shiny. Anna's tears were falling in her."

The saddened princess wiped her eyes, still holding onto Kristoff, and asked, "Olaf, they're here now. Can you please tell us what happened?"

"Yeah," replied the snowman, who could not nod or give a thumbs up.

"I was getting flowers for Anna, and I saw Sphero by the fountain. He looked all happy and nice. I thought he was gonna be on a date with Elsa."

The queen blushed, at first, and replied, "Um, Olaf, I was told that he'd be helping you get firewood."

"No, we did that yesterday," replied Olaf. "So, I was finishing up my bouquet, but the next thing I see is some guy with a dark cloak stabbing Sphero in the chest. After that, he became all frozen, but way more faster than how it did for Anna, and..."

But then, his eyes became just a pair of inanimate rocks, and Kristoff cried, "Hey! What happened?"

Elsa looked from the bucket to Olaf's body, and said, "I think it's because he isn't connected to his body or his flurry."

Anna nodded her head, and said, "That's why I started crying. I thought he was dying."

Elsa looked outside through the window, knowing that Sphero was out there somewhere, and her face went from fear to determination.

"Kai, alert our best soldiers, and tell them to meet me outside the castle," stated Elsa, in an official voice. "We're going to find Sphero."

"Yes, your majesty."

As he left, Elsa looked at Anna, who was about to say something, but she said, "Anna, I want you to try anything possible to bring Olaf back to normal. Help her, too, Kristoff."

The princess nodded her head, but before Elsa left, she said, "Bring Sphero back... and make them pay."

Elsa grinned, and she winked at Anna, saying, "Sure thing, sis."

**(At Elsa's ice palace)**

The elderly man stood at the balcony, looking at the kingdom of Arendelle.

"You will soon be mine," he chuckled darkly.

"Sir?" He turned to face Anderson, who looked concerned. "How do you know that Elsa will be killed this way?"

"Oh, trust me, young one," laughed his master. "This will work."

**(A few moments later...)**

In front of the castle, on her horse, Elsa and her soldiers began making their way into the mountains.

Once they were at the stairway to her palace in the North Mountain, Elsa paused to talk to her men. "Be on guard, and no one is to bring harm to Sphero."

"Oh, don't worry about that," chuckled a voice nearby.

The snow queen looked up to see a cloaked man, who was middle-aged and looked like he'd been in battle.

"Today is the end of your reign, Elsa," laughed the old man. "And MY era will begin once me and my soldiers take control of Arendelle!"

Elsa frowned, and said, "I am never going to allow that to happen."

"Oh, really?" The stranger laughed with evil glee. "Cause how can you save your city AND your palace at the same time?"

Before Elsa could even reply, there was the sound of a blast, and the ice palace slowly began to crack.

"Like I said, Snow Queen," yelled the stranger. "My time is NOW!"

"Not if I have anything to say about it!"

Elsa shot some ice blades at the old man, but then, they suddenly melted before it could even hit him. "What?"

Just then, another cloaked man appeared, jumping down from the damaged castle, and the elderly man said, "Farewell, Elsa!"

Then, suddenly, he vanished in a burst of smoke, while his companion ran back into the castle.

Thinking fast, Elsa looked at her men. "All right, you... you... you... you... and you come with me! The rest of you, go back and alert Arendelle!"

As the other soldiers left, the remained ones followed Elsa into the palace, prepared to fight anyone...

"Look out!" When a soldier yelled that out, Elsa moved out of the way, an ice blast almost striking at her heart.

They ran over her, and they all looked up to see a more younger cloaked figure, who was wearing a pair of blue gloves that were shooting the same ice that froze Sphero and Olaf.

"Why don't you just surrender now, Queen Elsa?" The stranger spoke in a deep, rough voice. "I wouldn't want to freeze your brave men."

"Never," replied Elsa, but part of her was still wondering about the whereabouts of Sphero. And was he okay?

"Have it your way, then," shrugged the stranger, and he shot a giant blast at the beautiful queen.

_Author's Note + If this chapter seems a bit rushed, I do apologize. This and the other two chapters are all one big part, and I didn't want to give away everything all at once._

_Please review! All comments are welcome (but don't have them nasty)_


	8. The Evil Plan - Part II

**Frozen: Fire vs. Ice**

_Author's Note - Sorry to keep all you readers on a cliffhanger, but as stated previously, these three chapters are all one big scene, and I can't give up all the details in just one chapter! ;)_

_Two things, if you've had clear thoughts about where Sphero is... I think almost 90% of you were wrong._

_Also, I am not the owner of "Frozen"; that credit all goes to Disney_

_Chapter 8: The Evil Plan (Pt. 2)_

Back in Arendelle, the elderly man had his men go into the homes and buildings everywhere to steal any valuables.

As for him, he was heading straight for the castle when Jason stopped him.

"Wait, Boss, what about Sphero?"

His master grinned, and he said, "He is no longer my concern. Proceed with the plan. I have some things to finish."

**(At Elsa's palace)**

The soldiers were thankfully not frozen solid, but for most of them, their arms or legs were glued to the floor or against the wall.

Only Elsa and the masked stranger remained in battle. "Why are you doing this?"

She was up above, with him, in the same spot where she had fought against the Duke's bodyguards... minus a giant chandelier.

"I follow whatever my master asks for," growled the cloaked man. "And my job is for me to kill you."

He angrily shot more ice blasts at Elsa, who used her own ice to dodge them, and the stranger kept getting more frustrated.

As the palace slowly continued breaking more, Elsa took this small chance of her enemy's distracting anger to make the floor underneath him slippery.

"Oof!" As he fell to the ground, his hood fell off, as well, and Elsa felt victorious, but as the man got up, she quickly became shocked. "_You?"_

**(In the main castle)**

With Kristoff checking on Sven, Anna was busy trying to wonder how to help Olaf, but every idea felt more and more ridiculous.

"Oh, why you, Olaf?" moaned Anna, hugging his frozen body. "You didn't deserve this..."

As she thought, and cried, and hugged Olaf, her tears fell down onto his frozen stature, followed by the rocks in the bucket becoming cartoony again.

**(At the Ice Palace)**

"_Why so surprised?" _Sphero growled, glaring over at Elsa.

He had definitely been messed with to be someone attacking soldiers and the Queen herself

_"Sphero, please, this is NOT who you are!" _Elsa also noticed that his eyes were a dark and sharp-looking blue.

Dark Sphero shot some ice at Elsa, and growled, "You know nothing about me!"

"Yes, I do!" Elsa dodged the blast, pleading with Sphero. "You're afraid of your powers, but I can help you control them! Stop fighting, let it go!"

_"Never_," growled Sphero, who used all of his gloves' energy at Elsa, thinking it would be enough to-

**Wham! **All of a sudden, the energy was reflected back into the gloves, due to Elsa creating an ice reflector shield around her for protection.

It caused an explosion that sent a shockwave throughout the entire palace, which slowly began tilting to the side.

It also caused Elsa to slip and fall, sliding downwards to the balcony, where she had used her powers to push off the Duke's more tougher bodyguard.

"No, no, no," cried Elsa, becoming frightened.

But before she could fall, her hand was grabbed by a gloved one... except it felt rather warm.

Elsa looked up, seeing Sphero, looking like his old self again, and his gloves were no longer blue and white.

"I am _never _letting _you _go, Elsa," groaned Sphero, still weak from the ice's magical backlash on him.

He tried his best to pull her up, but then, he heard another voice say, "I knew it!"

What happened next was the second worst thing in Sphero's life... he felt Elsa's hands slip out of his grasp and saw a blast of her powers being shot to Anderson, who was about to stab him.

"Elsa!" The young man yelled, but it was too late.

"Aaarrrrgggghhhh!" Her magic had hit him in the heart, and as he fell to his knees, Sphero turned back to Elsa, but there was no sign of her.

Anderson groaned, and he tried standing up, but then, Sphero lifted him up by the front of his cloak.

"Go ahead, kill me," taunted Anderson. "You know you want to!"

The angered fire-bender got his fist ready to deliver a death blow, but then, he remembered who his real enemy was. "No... I'm not going to kill you."

Sphero threw Anderson across the floor, and before he left, he added, "But I don't have to save you since you'll probably end up being frozen alive."

As he walked away, Sphero stopped when Anderson said his final words to him.

"You aren't going to reach him in time," growled Anderson. "And he'll kill you just like he did to Dad."

Sphero turned back to look at him, and said his final words. "He already took away two people I've loved. And I ain't sticking around to see you die, dear brother. Farewell."

Then, he vanished in a swirl of flames, leaving Anderson to get up and walk slowly out the palace.

He'd already freed the soldiers before going up to the top of the palace.

With a look at his palms, Anderson noticed the outline of snowflakes begin to appear, and he looked at the direction of the castle.

At the same moment, Sphero had appeared in Elsa's bedroom, and felt the presence of someone else.

"You're supposed to be dead," growled the old cloaked man.

Sphero glared at the shadows near the wall, and said, "Sorry to disappoint you, Charles, but you've already killed my father, Walter, and Elsa is gone."

Charles laughed in a dark tone, and said, "You can't kill me, kid. I'm stronger than you. But it'll be a pleasure to fight you."

Before Sphero could say anything, Charles tackled him, and they flew out the window, rolling down until they stopped at the long walkway with gargoyles on the side.

Lightning flashed, and Sphero slowly stood up, coughing up a tiny bit of blood on the ground before he was kicked in the chest by Charles.

"You're a fool, boy," laughed the old man. "Teleporting is not meant for people like you."

Sphero stood up, but Charles pushed him hard, and he collapsed to the floor.

"What's the matter, boy? Too heartbroken and weak to fight back?"

Meanwhile, in the stables, Jason was hiding from the battle occuring in Arendelle's main square, and he sighed in exhaustion.

"This is bloody ridiculous," gasped Jason, laying down. "I should've just killed Sphero when I had the chance!"

All of a sudden, he heard a loud and rough animal growl, and Jason turned to see a big reindeer, who was next to his rightful owner.

"You know, pal, this was really a bad place to hide," said Kristoff, grinning smugly. "So, we can do this the easy way or the hard way."

Sven just glared over at Jason, who simply groaned, and held up his hands in surrender and defeat.

"Ah-huh. I thought so."

**(Meanwhile)**

Anderson continued limping towards the castle, which was a few miles away.

True, he was experiencing what Anna went through, from the white hair to feelings of coldness in his entire body, but as he felt his injured ribs, Anderson knew that he did not want to die as a popsicle. There was no road to a better life in that pathway.

He would do one last act before dying, and he knew that it would stop his freezing process, but his ribs were a different story.

"I got to make things right," wheezed Anderson.

"Need some help?"

He paused, and turned around, then looked up, his face full of surprise, but it soon became a smirk, then a smile.

_"You? Well... actually... I think we can help each other."_


	9. The Penultimate Peril

**Frozen: Fire vs. Ice**

_Author's Note - Sorry for the wait. This was a really difficult chapter for me to write because I wanted it to feel satisfying to the story and not end up like a bundled mess._

_Also, I plan to work on a story that involves a crossover with "Tangled", but it may or may not be a sequel to this story since I would not want people thinking I'm copying the author who's writing his "Frozen" series about Ignus, whose powers also involve fire._

_Anyway, I appreciate you all for being so eager to want more, and I do hope you want more stories from me in the future._

_With that, let's continue... oh, and I should probably mention that Disney is the rightful owner of "Frozen"._

_**Chapter 9 - The Penultimate Peril**_

Sphero tried to stand up, but his first attempt at fire teleportation had cost him a lot of strength and energy

"It's over, kid," laughed Charles, putting on his gloves that were filled with his liquid nitrogen chemical that froze Olaf and Sphero. "If only I could have seen you kill Elsa."

_Elsa? _Sphero had a flashback of the young woman using her powers to stop Anderson from hurting him, and how he'd let her slip through his hands...

But then, something sparked inside Sphero as he realized that this monster he was up against had taken away his father, brother, and now, caused a plan that made him lose his true love.

But no one else was going to die because of them.

"No..." said Sphero, his voice becoming deep with anger. He stood up, facing Charles, but he looked a lot more dangerous.

"You want a fight?" The young man took off his gloves, and he lighted his hands up with his magical flames. "Then, let's get to it!"

With that, Sphero shot a flame in the shape of a spear at Charles, and so, their final battle began.

Meanwhile, Anderson had finally reached the castle, but as he got inside, walking up the stairs, he heard a voice yell, "That's him!"

Before he could do anything else, Anderson turned and felt a sharp slap to his face. Even with his freezing body, the pain still came.

_"How dare you try killing my best friend!"_

"Wait a second, Anna, I-"

_"You... heartless... monster! How could you do that to-"_

"Anna, hold up!" The princess stopped her assault against Anderson, who collapsed to the ground. "He's hurt badly!"

As Olaf waddled up to them, Anna noticed that he was right. Blood was appearing on his shirt, in the ribcage area, and Anna gasped as she noticed his silver hair and icy fingertips.

"Look... Anna..." wheezed Anderson, slowly standing up. "I deeply apologize for what I did to Olaf-"

"I'm fine," smiled Olaf. "I'm built to love anyway, not hate."

"-and it's a long story, but I don't have a lot of time on my hands for the moment," finished Anderson, now back on his feet, and adjusting his gloves. "Just please make sure you and Olaf don't get hurt."

As he ran up the stairs, Anna yelled up at him, "Where are you going?"

"I have something important to do!"

**(The tower-rooftop)**

Sphero's power was growing by the second, and since most of it was fueled by the angry thoughts that Elsa had died because of him, Sphero wanted him to pay for it dearly.

As for Charles, he knew that he had made a mistake in his plan because when he tried shooting all of his ice chemical at him, Sphero slashed his fiery hands at the old man's gloves, which instantly turned to ash.

"You can't kill me," growled Charles, backing away. "You would be breaking a major rule - ulp!"

Sphero put a non-fiery hand around his thoat, and lifted him up in the air, moving him to dangle over the edge, with a 10-foot drop to the river below.

"Rules were meant to be broken," growled Sphero, his eyes filled with hatred and pain.

With his other hand fueled up to a certain degree, Sphero was about to attack him when, all of a sudden, he heard a voice yell out his name.

Turning around, Sphero looked up at a nearby balcony, seeing a familiar person standing there. "Elsa...?"

Realizing that Charles was still in his grasp, Sphero frowned, and looked him in the eye. "Leave. Now. Forever."

Then, after he tossed him across the walkway, Sphero started climbing up to Elsa's balcony.

It wasn't a dream. She was there, clear as crystal. "Elsa..."

As he finally held her hand, Sphero was in shock. "But... I thought..."

The young queen shook her head, and said, "Takes more than that to get rid of a queen like me."

Sphero chuckled, but then, he quickly noticed that his gloves weren't on still, and nothing was happening.

"My powers... they're not..." He had no idea what to make of it. "But I don't understand. Why did-"

Before he could finish, Sphero yelled loudly in pain as he felt a sharp pain in his back.

Behind him was Charles, who grinned widely as he slowly pulled out his knife, and was about to stab him again when suddenly, Elsa saw his hand freeze instantly. "What?"

As she pulled Sphero up to the balcony, laying him down, Elsa saw another man come up to Charles.

"My brother may have a rule," said Anderson, looking at him with a satisfying face. "But I never did like playing by the rules."

Before Charles could reply, Elsa watched with wide eyes as Anderson froze the old murderer who killed his father, from head to toe, and used a blade to shatter him in a million tiny pieces.

Then, as Anderson fell to his knees, rain suddenly appeared, and Elsa also saw that he was no longer freezing up.

"An act of true love," she whispered.

Sphero's brother looked up at Elsa, and gave her a smile that meant "thank you".

She nodded her head, and with that, Anderson closed his eyes, falling backwards and off the railing, landing in the river with a big splash.

Elsa thought that he would come up and probably swim away, but after seeing Anderson's gloves pop up, she knew that was not the case.

As for Sphero, he started coughing, and slowly opened his eyes. "Elsa?"

The queen looked back at him, and asked, "Sphero! Are you okay?"

"Well, I'm not going to die," said the injured man, laying down to ease his pain. "Look, Elsa... there's something I want to tell you."

Elsa looked in his eyes, seeing that they looked more peaceful than earlier, and said, "Yes?"

"I know we've only known each other a week," Sphero said, weakly. "But... there is so much that I... really like about you, and... if you can control your powers, then so can I... and also, I... I love you."

With a chuckle, Sphero added, "And I would kiss you, but I don't want to end up making you melt or something."

Elsa giggled, and said, "Well, let me make it easier for you."

To his surprise, she began to kiss him, but only for a few seconds.

When she stopped, Sphero was speechless.

"Sphero?"

The young man was silent.

_"Sphero..."_

He felt like he was in a dream.

_"Sphero!"_

"Okay!" The young man cried, getting up, but he went back down due to his injury. "Oh, my back... hey, did I hear my brother's voice?"

Elsa was about to answer, but after remembering his conversation earlier, and what she had promised him, the queen said, "Well, um... Yes, but there's a small problem."

As lightning bolts flashed again, Sphero noticed the tone in her voice, and remembered a loud splash.

"Oh... well..." He stopped because his injury was hurting him more. "Elsa, I need a doctor."

With a smile, Sphero said, "I mean, unless I magically heal by glowing lights or some kind of transformation, then..."

"Elsa? Sphero?" They turned to see Anna run up to them, folowed by Olaf.

As she and Elsa brought him in, laying him across the bed, Sphero closed his eyes as Elsa went to get a doctor, then opened them as he saw Olaf in front of him. "Hey, little guy... wait, why are you more shiny now?"

"Er... long story," replied Anna. "So, are you okay?"

Sphero coughed, and he said, "Well, I'm definitely not building a fire palace anytime soon, but I'm good. Just a little spine injury."

"I don't even have a spine," replied Olaf.

Sphero smiled, but shook his head. "Don't make me laugh, Olaf."


	10. Sphero's Transformation

**Frozen: Fire vs. Ice**

_Author's Note - Thank you everyone for reading my story up to here so far, it really means a lot._

_Trust me, this story isn't over, but I definitely will make a sequel. And a crossover with "Tangled", but I still don't know if that will be the sequel to this or just an original take._

_Anyway, this story is kind of wrapping up quite nicely (unless you want it to continue), so let's keep going, okay?_

_Oh, and Disney is the rightful owner of "Frozen"_

_**Chapter 10 - Sphero's Transformation**_

"So, did he have fire powers too?"

"Uh... honestly, little guy, I don't think so."

A lot had been going on in Sphero's life since he had finally accepted his powers.

After a trial, the court decided that with Charles eliminated by Anderson, the rest of his soldiers (including Jason) would be spending quite some time in jail until Elsa gave the "say-so" on their release.

As for Sphero, the doctor had given him three options after his examination. He could either spend the required time to heal in a wheelchair, or wear a back brace, or have immediate surgery.

Sphero chose the back brace, so that explained why he was standing up next to Olaf while everyone else was sitting down.

"You look kind of scary in black," whispered the snowman.

"Really?" Sphero chuckled. "Huh. I'll keep that in mind."

As for Anderson, soldiers and doctors had found his body in the river, but they hadn't located any injuries of any sort, so it was assumed that he'd died immediately on impact from the 10-foot-drop.

After the funeral, Sphero had went to say his final words to his brother's coffin, with sadness in his eyes.

"Thank you, Brother," said the young man. "I hope you and Dad are happy up there. "

So now, after two days, he was inside the castle, up at the staircase, standing next to Olaf, but he was simply looking out the window instead, not even caring about the suitors below (for the moment).

He was also still in his black suit, but Sphero just thought it was part of the whole "grieving" process.

"So are you and Elsa... like... together now?"

Sphero smiled at Olaf, and said, "For the umpteenth time, yes, we're a couple, but I'm not gonna be, like, with her until my back heals."

Nodding his head, the snowman waddled away, and Sphero smiled, thinking again how on Earth he was the way he was.

"Happiness."

With a confused look, Sphero turned to see Elsa, who was smiling at him. "I made Olaf while thinking about the warmth and joy that I felt with Anna when we were kids."

"That explains a lot," chuckled Sphero. "He does love summer."

He continued looking out the window, pleased at the sight of the clouds and sunlight... the sun always made him feel warm...

"Hey!" Elsa shoved him playfully. "There's more, hot head."

"And it's what exactly, snow queen?"

With a wider smie, Elsa said, "You said you'd do anything I want if you were told how Olaf is the way he is."

_Well that's not great..._

The young man sighed, and he said, "Yeah, I guess I did... (eye roll) all right, what is it?"

**A few moments later...**

"This is ridiculous," muttered Sphero, sitting in a chair with a protective sheet all around himself.

"Come on, it'll be fine," replied Elsa, sitting across from him on a bench while Sphero was in a barber's chair.

As the barber got Sphero's hair all wet and smooth so that it was all down and easier to cut, the young man said, "Easy for you to say. Your hair isn't getting cut to 'short and spikey'."

"You'll look fine, Sphero," smiled Elsa. "Trust me... it's all part of you letting go of your fear in your powers."

As his hair got cut, Sphero continued his explaination. "That's the difference between us, Elsa.

"You get to build Olaf, make a lot of snow around North Mountain, a gorgeous palace, and look beautiful with a new hairstyle and beautiful dress. Plus, an amazing song."

With a frown, Sphero added, "Me? I end up with having to wear a backbrace for almost a month, my gloves and suit got ruined, I don't sing, and I need someone else adjusting my hair."

"You're forgetting something else..."

**(About an hour later)**

_"Seriously?_" thought Sphero, who was getting bathed again by several female servants.

But this was a little different since they stopped halfway, and left for him to finish the rest.

"Thank God," sighed Sphero, wincing in pain since his back brace was not supposed to get wet.

After he finished, Sphero tried getting up, but his injury was far from healed, so he got back in the water, gritting his teeth in pain and frustration. "Oh, for pete's sake..."

**(1 hour, 30 min. later)**

"Thanks again, Anna," smiled Sphero, now in his room. "And sorry if I made you feel awkward."

"Oh, no problem," smiled the redheaded princess. "Glad to help... so, now you make a suit, right?"

"Uh-huh," nodded Sphero, adjusting his new jet-black hair, which had a cool yet small red streak in it.

Anna giggled, and she said, "I like your hair, though. Reminds me of my old hair, with the white streak."

"Yeah, which vanished after Elsa thawed Arendelle," muttered the young man. "Still a major difference between us..."

As Anna laughed some more, Sphero felt her happiness (he swore it was contagious), and asked, "Do you want to help me make it?"

**(A few moments later)**

Sphero felt satisfied as he looked at his new reflection. "Now, we're talking."

His new suit was crafted mostly in black, but there were tiny flames on the side of his sleeves, and around the edge of his hood.

"See?" Elsa said, when he'd arrived at dinner. "Now you're almost like me."

The young man chuckled, and added, "Oh, sure... but I'm definitely not singing a song."

"I know a song!" Olaf said, waddling in to join him, Elsa, Anna, and Kristoff.

"Yeah, about summer," replied Sphero. "I've heard it."

To be honest, Sphero loved his new look, but it almost felt like a coincidence when, the next day, the castle was being set up for the ball.

So, for the moment, he was talking with Kristoff in the stables, helping him tend to Sven and the castle horses. "You are going, right?"

The young fire-powered man nodded his head. "Yes, cause I'm not letting some suitor sweep her off her feet."

With a grin, Sphero added, "Oh, by the way, congrats on the engagement. Anna must be so thrilled."

"Thanks, buddy," chuckled Kristoff, while feeding Sven a carrot. "She was overjoyed."

"It'd be weird if she wasn't," laughed Sphero, feeding his new horse. "But still, congrats..."

Then, a smile appeared on his face as he said, "Hey, maybe you could help me out with something."

**(Later that evening)**

The ball had begun... and both Anna and Elsa were feeling a little bit of dejá vu as they stood near the royal throne chairs.

"Well, at least there's no awkward tension," smiled Anna. "But I'm really glad that there's chocolate."

"What's a party without it?" giggled Elsa. "And also, we don't have to worry about Hans... or an evil duke..."

Anna rubbed her feet, saying, "Aw, don't remind me, Elsa, please."

The sisters started laughing again, glad that their relationship was repaired.

All of a sudden, a familiar voice said, "Your majesty, may I have this dance?"

To their surprise, Sphero was standing in front of them, but instead of his original suit, or new suit, he was wearing a royal Arendelle suit meant for a ball.

It was a royal icy-blue, with the designs in a yellow-orange flame color, and Sphero could tell it was pleasing because they were both staring at him silently.

"Ahem!" Olaf suddenly waddled over, clearing his throat, and looked up at Anna. "Hi!"

The two sisters blinked, and then, the princess said, "Hi, Olaf, you enjoying your first party?"

"Uh-huh," replied the snowman, who felt a bit shy. "But, um... I was wondering... can I have a dance with you, Anna?"

"Awww..." said Sphero, but noticed everyone looking at him. "What? At least he isn't from Weasel Town."

Anna just giggled, and said, "I'd love to, Olaf. Let's go."

"Really?" Olaf's face lit up. "Okay, then!"

As he led Anna away, Sphero turned back to smile at Elsa. "I would bow, but this brace is still on, so.. "

Elsa smiled, and said, "I am surprised you actually came. You said you couldn't dance."

"I recall saying that I didn't," replied Sphero. "Never said I couldn't."

The two smiled at each other, and remained silent until the music began to play.

"Shall we?" Sphero offered his hand to his new girlfriend.

Elsa took his hand, and as he led her to the dance floor, a song was sung while everyone began to dance.

_Welcome to our family time Welcome to our brotherly time This is a festival You know 'em best of all We're here to share it all_

_There's a bond between us_

_Nobody can explain_

_Its a celebration of life_

He paused to gesture at Olaf and Anna nearby, with the princess holding the snowman up since he wasn't tall enough.

The dancing pairs noticed each other, and both of them waved.

_We see friends again_

_I'll be there for you I know you'd be there for me too_

_So come on_

_Welcome to our family time Welcome to our brotherly time_

_This is a festival_

_You know 'em best of all_

_We're here to share it all_

_Remembering love ones departed Someone dear to your heart_

_Finding love, planning a future Telling stories and laughing with friends_

_Precious moments you'll never forget_

_This has to be_

_The most beautiful_

_The most peaceful place_

_I've ever been to_

_It's nothing like I've ever seen before_

_Welcome to our family time Welcome to our brotherly time We're happy givin' and takin' with the friends were makin'_

_There's nothing we won't do_

_Welcome to our family time Welcome to our happy to be time This is a festival_

_You know 'em best of all_

_We're here to share it all_

As the song ended, Sphero went over to one of the thrones, sitting down up straight, and blowing in and out, trying to relax.

"Are you okay?" asked Elsa, concerned.

Sphero nodded his head, saying, "I'm fine... just didn't expect dancing to take that kinda toll on my back."

As Elsa sat down next to him, she asked, "So... what do you think will happen now?"

Sphero smirked at her, saying, "Oh, what, just because I'm fire, and you're ice, something bad will happen?"

Elsa smiled, shaking her head. "Not that, smart aleck, I'm talking about your brace. I was gonna train you, but..."

"Oh... I get it." Sphero knew that a lot of motion was involved when it came to his powers, which included turns and twists, but obviously, he was not given that allowance.

Before he could reply, Anna and Olaf came over, both feeling exhausted. "You guys okay?"

"Oh yeah I'm fine," said Olaf. "Just a lot for my first time... phew... think I'm going to go lie down... or take a nap... night, everyone."

As the snowman waddled away, Sphero turned back to Anna, and asked, "Where is Kristoff? I thought he'd be here."

Anna smiled, rolling his eyes, and said, "He's not into these kind of things, so he goes off to harvest some ice with Sven until he feels that this party is over, then he comes home."

"Huh... I didn't know that."

Anna shrugged her shoulders, and said, "Well he loves ice. Can't go up against that."

"Oh, Anna..."

"What? Give him a break, Elsa."

As the sisters squabbled, Sphero chuckled, and sighed in happiness, looking at the party.

For the first time in what felt like forever, he felt that his life would be peaceful, and no longer worry about the dangers of someone after him.

_This is definitely my new home... only wish I could remember why I came in the first place._

He was thinking about this again later that night, once everyone was asleep, but Sphero was staring at his bed, remaining silent.

He was looking at the same chain that had been strapped to his leg, and Sphero picked it up, thinking, _"But in all honesty, I don't even care pabout the memories I lost."_

Sphero grabbed the chain, and instantly made it into ash, which he blew out the open window.

_"Goodbye, Dad... goodbye, Bro."_

Feeling satisfied, Sphero (now dressed in sleepwear) was in bed, ready to go to sleep.

He was at peace.

**Author's Note - This was originally a love scene similar to "Enchanted", but I'm still working out on how songs will fit into my story and such.**

**Anyway, I assure you that this story is not over yet; I'm, like, at 55%**

**If you want more, or have any suggestions/ideas/requests, let me know, okay?**


	11. Sneak Peek

**Frozen - Fire vs. Ice**

_(Bonus Chapter)_

_Author's Note - This will be a sneak peek to my already published sequel for this story. Enjoy!_

"You shouldn't have messed with fire, pal," said Sphero. "Don't you know that you'll only get burned?"

The cloaked stranger growled at the young man, saying, "How many times do I have to kill you?"

"Honestly, I don't know," answered Sphero, grinning. "But I'm about to end your short 'reign' forever."

The dark stranger laughed, and said, "Oh, I think not... isn't that right, Elsa?"

To Sphero's surprise (and anger), the beautiful snow queen appeared near the cloaked man's side, but looking more eviller and wearing a more revealing outfit.

"So _this is your Elsa_?" The cloaked man saw a person coming from behind Sphero.

"Technically, yeah," replied the fire-powered man. "But... she's under some kind of spell or something."

As Sphero's friend stepped into the light, the cloaked man's anger and surprise grew after seeing his identity. "Why did you come here?"

"Since I already dealt with your old partner," replied Sphero's friend. "And cause NOBODY messes with our girl - past, present, or future in ANY universe!"

Then he looked at Sphero with a smile, and said, "You want to take Elsa while I deal with Cloaky?"

Sphero nodded his head, and said, "That sounds good to me... _Ignus._"

**Author's Note - Trust me. Full story will be a lot more fun. Read and review!**


	12. The Story Continues

Frozen: Fire vs. Ice (Book II)

Chapter 12 - The Story Continues

Author's Note - I'm putting the "Two Worlds" sequel on hold for a while since i'm having writer's block with it's following chapters. But it'll get finished eventually when the time is right, so in the meantime, this will be what happens AFTER that story

Confused? Yeah, I am too... but it's better for me and the characters so try to enjoy and understand, please...

Oh and Disney owns "Frozen"

"So, I guess this is it, huh?"

Sphero looked at the young man standing in front of him, and said, "For now..."

His friend rolled his eyes, saying, "Please, do me a favor, and don't come back for a while. I already have enough things to learn about back home."

Sphero laughed, and he nodded his head. "Sure thing, man... take care of her, ok, Ignus?"

The other fire-powered human being smiled and replied, "You too, Sphero."

They shook each others hands, and after Ignus went back to his own universe, Sphero let out a long well-needed sigh of relief. "Oh, it's so good to be home!"

He turned in the downward direction, seeing Arendelle in a big celebration, but Sphero had something important to do first before joining any festivities...

(An hour later...)

When he arrived at the palace doors, Sphero put his hand against the surface, a smile growing on his face.

"All right, then, time to start... whoa!"

From out of nowhere, a giant and tough looking snowman marched towards Sphero, who said, "Hey, big guy, how you doing?"

Marshmallow just stood there, looking at him with an expression that meant "what are you doing here"

"Look, I'm not here to hurt you or anything like that," replied Sphero. "I just need to... um... 'borrow' some ice from here."

The giant snowman tilted his head, and then, he simply nodded, and walked away, leaving Sphero to relax some more.

"Okay, then, just.. do... whatever Ignus had said he'd done... uh..."

This was going to take a while.

(Arendelle - Castle)

When Anna and Kristoff appeared in front of Elsa's eyes, in the Great Hall, both sisters went to each other as fast as possible, giving each other a tight hug.

The ice harvester smiled at the reunited siblings, leaving to go check up on Sven while giving them some alone time.

"Are you okay?" Anna asked.

"Never been better," replied Elsa, and to prove her point, she waved her hands around, causing some snowflakes to appear here and there.

The young princess jumped in delight, and said, "You have your powers back!"

"Uh-huh," nodded Elsa, but her happiness softened a little. "But it had an unfortunate cost..."

The young queen sighed, remembering her final moment with Jason, who had actually turned out to be very friendly and special, but like she'd heard, everything came with a cost.

She also opened her eyes, noticing that Anna wasn't asking any more questions.

"Is everything okay, Anna?"

Her sister gave her a so-so hand motion, and replied, "Um... it's about Olaf."

"Did he melt again?"

"Well, no... he was sent to the same place as me... but... it's a long story..."

(Elsa's Ice Palace)

Putting his special gift inside his cloak pocket, Sphero began heading back down to Arendelle, telling Marshmallow good bye and promising to bring Elsa back tomorrow to visit.

Whistling a musical tune, Sphero had just reached the spot where Anna and Kristoff had met Olaf when he heard a voice say, "Glad to know you're back home, son."

Turning around, the former mercenary saw an elderly looking troll. "Grand Pabbie? What are you doing way out here?"

"I like to take a personal journey once in a while," replied the mysterious troll. "Just to make sure everything is in check. You have had quite an adventure, yes?"

Sphero knelt down to look at him better. "Sure have. It was... unexpected..."

"How exactly?"

"Well, I mean... I know I'm the only person in this world who has the powers of fire, but I had no idea that there were others like me in other universes. This one person I met definitely made me... see myself in a different light."

Pabbie nodded his head. "It is good to hear you say that. It takes something big to fix a simple small problem. But I can assure you that you will be staying here for a very long time."

"Good. I can live with that... um, another thing. Will I ever see anyone again from his universe?"

Pabbie sighed, and shook his head. "Only when the time is needed. And I'm not saying no a hundred percent, but your enemy caused a lot of problems in the space-time continuum. It's been fixed now, especially with him gone forever, but it came with a few terrible costs."

Sphero didn't like the sound of that. "How?"

Pabbie sighed, as if he didn't want to be the one telling him. "One is me making sure this never happens to any of you. Second cost is that the young man known as Jason paid a dear sacrifice that saved Elsa but lost him his own... and the third cost involves the little snowman Elsa brought to life."

"Olaf?" Sphero said, growing concerned now. "Is he okay?"

"Yes, but he didn't exactly come back here to Arendelle, like you and Anna and Kristoff."

"Well, where did he go?"

"He did WHAT?"

Anna nodded her head.

"Bbbbbbb... but he is just a little-"

"Here, yes, but in New York... he's a lot different."

Elsa still wasn't convinced. "So he chose to stay there with his special someone?"

"Yes, unfortunately," replied Pabbie. "And it isn't like we can bring him back so easy."

Sphero was at a loss for words.

"Look, Olaf may be something of a little and playful and loving child here, but out there, he is a very special young man that just found his true love."

"Elsa, please, he'll be fine," assured Anna.

"How?" The queen cried. "He may be a human over there, but he's still my first creation of life and I can't help-"

"Elsa, please," repeated Anna. "I know we both love him, but shouldn't we be pleased that he is with his true love?"

The queen was growing speechless.

"I'm happy for him, okay? But I saw a glimpse of that city he's in, and Olaf doesn't fit in."

Pabbie said, "That may be true, but he'll be living a natural life."

"Why can't he have... oh... right..."

The mystical troll replied, "Olaf is now at Anna's age. His life will continue until age becomes a problem. How would you feel knowing that you'd never melt but your best friend and somewhat motherly figure yet still special friend just left?"

Sphero nodded his head, understanding.

"Well... thank you, Pabbie..."

(A few hours later)

When Sphero reached the castle, it was near midnight, and although he loved to see everyone again, he'd gone through a really long and tiring adventure, so once he entered his room, Sphero laid across his bed, closed his eyes, and knocked out.

...

"Where is he?"

...

"I didn't even see him come in!"

...

"He should've at least-"

"Anna, please, he hates it when you-"

...

He had no idea how long time had passed, but all of a sudden, the door to his room banged open, and Sphero slowly opened his eyes, noticing that it was almost time for sunrise.

"What is going... whoa!"

Sphero felt himself being picked up, and thrown around.

"Why did you not tell us you came back? Did you not think we'd care at all if you-"

"Anna, please!" Kristoff exclaimed. "You're gonna make him hurl!"

Noticing Sphero start to turn green, Anna relased him. "Oops, sorry, I just... why did you not tell us?"

Sphero sighed, and said, "I'm sorry, Anna... and I'm definitely very glad to see you safe and sound. I thought you were-"

"He's back? Why didn't you tell me earlier, Kai?"

Sphero gulped, and hid behind Anna, while Kristoff backed into a corner as Elsa appeared at the entrance.

"Anna. Please. Move."

The princess looked at Sphero, then back at Elsa. "Just don't hurt him, okay?"

Elsa just nodded, and Anna moved away, leaving Sphero in the open.

"Elsa..." said the young man. "I'm so..."

Before he could continue, Elsa interrupted him by giving him a warm, loving hug.

"I've missed you so much."

Glad that (for now) she wasn't upset, Sphero nodded his head. "Me too... and I have so much to tell you right-"

"Wait!" Anna cried. "Sphero, no offense, but you smell worse than my husband."

"Hey!" Kristoff and Sphero cried.

Seeing her smile a certain way, the young man groaned, and said, "Fine... but I'm doing it on my own this time!"

As he finished bathing himself, Sphero began relaxing in the water, but then, he felt the water turn a little cold, and he looked up to see Elsa arrive inside.

"I'm sorry, I just..." said Elsa. "Needed to make sure I wasn't dreaming."

Sphero chuckled, and said, "Well, believe me, this is real... and it is so glad to see you again."

Elsa smiled widely, but then, he asked a question that made it shrink.

"Um... what happened with Jason?"

The queen sighed, and said, "Er, can we talk about what happened at a later date? We have all been through so much, and I just want to know that-"

Thinking about Ignus and Jigsaw and everything that happened, Sphero nodded in agreement. "Yeah. Right now, I'm so glad to be home...but... um... Elsa? I need to change and..."

He was still nervous about those servanrs having see him naked, and if Elsa saw him when he wasn't ready to... well...

"I'll let you rest after you're done. All of us are taking a long rest... night. Love you."

"Love you, too."

With that, Elsa exited the room, leaving Sphero to feel sad.

"Not everyone..."


	13. Normal Is Boring

Frozen: Fire vs. Ice (Book II)

Chapter 13: Normal is Boring

**Author's Note - Disney owns Frozen. And you didn't think I'd REALLY let Olaf choose New York over Arendelle, did you?**

After he'd finished his bath, Sphero went into his room, finally getting ready for bed.

"Phew... I need a long rest... hey, Olaf... huh, wait until I show Anna my... wait..."

Taking a double take, Sphero turned around, and saw Olaf sitting on top of his bed. He was in his snowman body, and he also looked upset.

"What the... I mean... I thought you were staying in that other universe."

Olaf shook his head. "I changed my mind almost immediately after Anna and Kristoff said their goodbyes. Just took me a while to get back."

Sphero was again lost for words. He'd planned on grieving a little for Olaf, but now that he was back, his train of thought was off its schedule.

"What made you change your mind? From what Pabbie told me, you seemed fine with that one girl who became your true love."

Hearing those words made Olaf look even more sad. "Yeah, well... She was definitely great, but that was with a different version of me. I mean, technically, I'm not even a 1 year old yet!"

Sphero chuckled, saying, "I know. You're definitely a special snowman."

"Thanks... uh, can you help me with something?"

Rubbing his eyes a few times to stay awake, Sphero nodded his head. "Sure, of course. What is it?"

Olaf began looking more nervous than usual. "Can you take me to Anna and Elsa? I don't want to go to them alone..."

"You're scared?" Sphero said, with the snowman . "Olaf, not that I won't do it... I'll be glad to... but why...?"

"I kinda had a farewell moment with Anna," explained the snowman. "And I'm sure Elsa knows by now, and..."

Seeing the sad and nervous snowman like this made Sphero sigh deeply, and say, "Hey. It's okay. I understand. Let's go see them."

**(Elsa and Anna's Bedroom)**

_Knock, knock_

_..._

_Knock, knock _

_..._

_Knock, knock, knock, knock _

_..._

_KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK! _

"Anna, go open the door," muttered Elsa, wrapped softly in her blanket.

"Why me?" Anna replied. Her hair was not as puffy as usual, but she was currently wiping drool off her mouth.

"Because you're taller than me," replied her sister.

Still half asleep, Anna yawned, and nodded her head, and got up to walk over to the door.

Opening it, she smiled at who it was. "Oh, hey, Sphero, Olaf... what is it?"

Sphero just looked at the snowman, who simply waited for his best friend to-

"Wait, what? Olaf?!"

The snowman gulped, and said, "Look, Anna, I just want to say that... ulp!"

To their surprise, Anna knelt down, and gave Olaf the tightest and warmest hug she could possibly give.

"Don't you ever do that to me again," sobbed Anna. "Never, ever, ever!"

As Olaf tried holding back tears, Sphero wondered what Elsa's reaction would be.

"Anna, I'm sorry, really," replied Olaf. "I couldn't live with the fact of never seeing you or Elsa-"

All of a sudden, the three of them noticed Elsa (having woken up from Anna's sobs) looking at Olaf with a blank expression.

The two of them didn't do anything except look at each other, and then, Olaf simply smiled, and gestured for her to join in on the hug.

Once both sisters were hugging Olaf, Sphero smiled, glad that this had not gotten out of hand, so he simply went back to his room, and got into bed, thinking that he'd finally get to rest.

But after he began to dream, it was interrupted by the sound of someone entering the room, and opening the blinds to let the sun in the room.

_For Pete's sake, how did I forgot that I left the door open?_

He tried closing his eyes tighter, but then, he heard Anna's voice cry out, "Come on, Sphero, it's the start of summer today!"

"I'm aware of that," replied Sphero, even though he'd forgotten until now after everything that had happened. "Why couldn't you wake Elsa up first?"

"She's the queen, she can wake up whenever," replied Anna, but Sphero smiled as he guessed that she'd been told that by Elsa herself.

"All right, I'm up," yawned Sphero. "Oh, how are you and Olaf doing?"

The young princess smiled widely, and said, "It's almost like he never left... come, you'll meet him at breakfast."

Nodding his head, Sphero changed into more pleasing clothing, and was following her into the kitchen.

After they received their food, going into the Great Hall, Sphero smiled as he saw Olaf happily eating his own food.

"Well, it looks like everything is back to normal," said Anna. "I'm back, Kristoff is back, Elsa's the queen, you're still her boyfriend, Olaf is back..."

Before biting into his food, Sphero laughed, and said, "Well, we may all be back, Anna, but I don't think our lives were ever normal."

A few minutes later, after breakfast, Anna exclaimed, "Oh this is so exciting! Summer has come back, no more cold nights... don't you agree, Sphero?"

Normally, he would have said something else, but after his most recent adventure, Sphero had changed a "little", and he would soon show Anna how much.

"Sure do, Anna. In fact... I got a surprise for you."

"For me? Like what?"

"You'll see," grinned Sphero. "But right now, I hear the beach calling my name."

Inside of her room, Elsa had been dreaming peacefully until it had transformed into a flashback of her final moment with Jason.

**(Flashback- After Jigsaw's Death)**

_"Don't, Elsa..." coughed the young man. "Its okay."_

_Jason's unselfish act of love has stopped the freezing process, but thanks to the blow from all of that energy, his body was slowly shutting down. _

_"I'm so sorry," replied Elsa, whose eyes were slowly starting to glisten. "I didn't mean for you to get hurt."_

_"Would have happened anyway," shrugged Jason. "But I'm glad to be dying. Might sound weird, but now, you get to continue living."_

_Elsa stroked a hand across Jason's scarred cheek, and asked, "Is this what it'll be like when... you know..."_

_Jason chuckled, saying, "That's for you to find out, I'm afraid... I spent a LOOOONG time living with the fact that I hadn't saved you, but then, I found a way to come back... to see you again..."_

_"And to do this again?" Elsa stopped his speech by kissing him on the lips._

_"Well, not entirely," said Jason after she'd finished. "Anyway, now that you're actually... still here... my time is up."_

_Elsa looked confused at what he meant, but then, she noticed that his entire body was slowly becoming transparent._

_Before she could say anything else, the young man stroked her soft cheek._

_"It's okay... you know the truth now, so I'm not really leaving."_

_"But will I ever see THIS version of you again?"_

_Jason grinned, and said, "Possibly. But I can't spoil all the fun... goodbye, Elsa."_

_She held his hands, and smiled. "Goodbye, Jason... and thank you."_

Sphero approached the entrance too Anna and Elsa's room, and knocked on the door, not wanting to leave without Elsa.

When the door opened, Sphero was about to speak, but then, he noticed Elsa's beautiful... and revealing... nightgown.

"Whoa," said Sphero. "Uh... Elsa, there's something that I-"

The young queen put a finger on his lips, and smiled mischievously. "Before I go anywhere with you, I want to try 'it' if that's okay with you."

Trying to keep his eyes on her face, Sphero said nervously, "Well, um... no, I'm ok with it, but I just... today is... they're waiting..."

"Are you turning down an offer from the queen?"

Sphero found himself pulling her closer to him, arms around her waist, hands on her hips, and couldn't help but say, "Not a chance, your Majesty."

"Do you think he got lost?"

Olaf and Anna were waiting by the castle entrance steps, and almost 30 minutes had passed by when Sphero had said he'd get Elsa.

"Possibly," sighed Anna. "At least Kristoff and Sven are working, though... oh... Olaf, go and look for them, please?"

"Sure thing, my lady," said Olaf, giving a little salute before waddling in the castle to search for Sphero. "Hmmm... if I could control fire, where could I be?"

After a few minutes, Olaf approached the door to Anna and Elsa's room, which was slightly opened.

"Yoo-hoo!" Olaf piped up. "Sphero, Elsa, you in here?"

Olaf waddled into the room, and was about to speak again when he heard Sphero say, "Um, Olaf? Could you step out for a few minutes?"

"Okay, sure," shrugged Olaf, going back outside, with Sphero getting out from underneath the covers.

"Well that was pleasant," said Sphero, turning back to Elsa.

For their first time, it was definitely worth waiting for. But now, Elsa seemed more different than before their "adventure".

"Honey, did I miss anything in between me getting zapped to an alternative universe and coming back to fight that megalomaniac?"

Thinking quickly about Jason, Elsa just smile and shook her head. "Not much. What about you? You haven't told me about Ignus."

Going back to remembering about Ignus, Sphero said, "Another time... Let's just go before Anna is the next person to casually walk in here."

In just a few minutes, they got back into regular clothing, and just as they'd finished, there was another knock at the door.

"I'll get it," said Elsa, since Sphero was in the restroom.

Thinking it was Anna, the young queen happily opened the door, but to her surprise, she was looking at a pretty brunette that was around her age and height.

"Oh, my apologies, your Majesty," said the young woman, bowing her head.

"It's all right," replied Elsa. "Um, where you looking for...?"

"I'm looking for someone I know," said the brunette. "I was told he was staying here. He has, um... powers like you... sort of..."

Looking at the young woman's hand, Elsa noticed that it had an engagement ring, which made the brunette smile.

"Oh, yeah, my boyfriend gave me this a few months ago... he was on a long journey recently... anyway, so have you seen a man named-"

"Jennifer?" Both females turned their heads to look at Sphero, who was exiting the restroom. "Is that you?"

"Hi, Sphero," smiled Jennifer, who was his first girlfriend and first break up.

It had been two months before Sphero had ended up in Arendelle that he and Jennifer broke up, and right now, while Elsa was slowly matching him to the ring, Sphero felt extremely awkward.

Looking at the two important women in his life, Sphero gulped a little bit, thinking that he should have asked Ignus if this had ever happened to him.

"Are you okay?" Sphero said.

Jennifer nodded her head. "Yeah, and I'm so glad to see you right now. I'm looking for your brother. Anderson?"

_Oh, no. Please. Not him._

"Is he...?" Sphero pointed at Jen's finger, and his fears were confirmed after she nodded her head.

As for Elsa, she secretly felt relieved that Sphero hadn't been the "one", but when she had heard about Anderson, her eyes became filled with worry and sadness.

"Yeah, we were both going to tell you, but I guess I beat him to it," chuckled Jennifer. "He is here, right?"

"Uh... well... actually..."

Sphero had trouble deciding on the right thing to say to her. "It's a long story..."

This was going to be a long day.


End file.
